3 In A Million
by Personal Parallax
Summary: Emma and Carli Bass LOVE the Jonas Brothers. so when they get to perform with them it is a dream come true, and the start of a beautiful relationship  or two . It all started with an insult... JoexOC NickxOC KevinxOC
1. It All Started With An Insult

**A/N: After Four years, I have decided to repost this on fan . It got complained about, so it was taken down and put on . But soon, the whole story will be up here again! Please read and review, greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does NOT belong to me.**

_The low down: Its holidays, and one of our main characters, Emma Bass, is in her room, listening to the Jonas Brother's new song Burnin' up, while she is chatting on MSN. Carli Bass, Emma Bass and Todd Ashley (who is a little bit older and has a not so secret crush on Carli) are best friends. WELL... Sort of. They live in little old New Zealand and all wish to be famous one day._

**Todd1234:** Hae.

**Em1709:** Hae

**Todd1234:** I wanna listen to you sing, like yesterday. My sister thinks it's really good and my mom is here too. Please?

**Em1709:** Nah – I couldn't do it without Carli. She's my singing partner you know. I cant sing without her. Let's listen to some Nick Jonas instead... *turns on appreciate by Nick Jonas and calls Todd so he can listen*

**Todd1234:** EWWW... Girl music!

**Em1709: **Nick's a guy! Its guy music! *turns music up louder*

**Todd1234:** Ahhhh! No but he sounds like a girl! Haha! GIRL music...

**Em1709:** OH NO YOU DID NOT just insult Nick Jonas! Haha shame Carli's gonna KILL you dude she's like, in love with Nick! He's her favourite singer..

**Todd1234:** Do I care? I'm not scared of her. She's a girl!

**Em1709: **I dare you to tell that to her personally... I'll get her!

**Todd1234:** Noooo... Emma please...

**Em1709:** YES! I wanna see you get insulted by a girl... it will be sooo funni! heh

***Carli_Rox_77** logs on*

**Carli_Rox_77:** hae, sup?

**Em1709:** Hae Carli. Haha Todd just insulted Nick, said he sings like a girl

**Carli_Rox_77:** Wat! Todd how dare you? Nick is one of the most angelic singers I have ever heard! How can you just stand there and insult him?

**Todd1234:** One, I'm actually sitting and two, coz he's gay

**Em1709:** *GASP* oh no he didn't!

**Carli_Rox_77:** Grrrr Todd when we get back to school, u betta start running! Coz I'm gonna be chasing you for insulting my studmuffin Nick!

**Em1709:** Ohhh, Toddie are you scared now?

**Todd1234:** Eeeeeppppp! *squeals like the girl that he is and takes Carli's advice and starts running. Does not return for half an hour*

*MEANWHILE*

**Em1709**: Hae, Carli?

**Carli_Rox_77:** mmm, yea?

**Em1709: **I have an idea to get little Toddie back for what he did... *Tells TOP SECRET idea to Carli*

**Carli_Rox_77:** Ohhh, I love it!

*Both start cackling evily, later to log off and leave Todd hanging when he finally gets back from his refreshing insane run in the rain around his farmhouse*

**Todd1234: **...Guys?

**Haha! Let me know what you think please and thanks!**

**=]**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Burning Up For Who?

*SEVERAL MONTHS LATER*

**Carli_Rox_77:** Todd, we have a surprise for you!

**Em1709:** Yup, and we spend MONTHS planning it especially for you, so you can NOT blow us off!

**Todd1234:** But it's not my birthday! It's the middle of July!

**Em1709:** ... and when's ur birthday?

**Todd1234:** March.

**Carli_Rox_77: **Close enough.

**Em1709:** Look, Todd, I really don't want to cancel, so just meet us at Vector Arena in half an hour, OK?

**Todd1234: **Fine, OK

**Carli_Rox_77: **Great!

*32 minutes later*

**(A/N: I really can't be bothered writing all the talking, so I'll just do a sequence of events)**

*When Carli, Emma and Todd meet, the girls take Todd backstage, where they all change into something pink and glittery. YES, including Todd – he wears a pink sparkly dress shirt and black jeans just like the girls. His looks particularly odd though. They get called onto stage and Todd gets a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he hears a familiar girl like voice. They each grab a mic and run up on stage, Carli leading. Lucky none of them have stage fright, coz when they get up there, they all gasped. All 12,000 seats were filled, with extra people standing and as they came in they saw the outside took all the overflowing people, who were watching it on massive screens attached to the outside of the arena. Carli had organised it, but she had never expected such a turn out.*

'H-hi guys,' she began. 'Well, you all know why we're here. Lets rock!' Music fades in, louder and louder. People spring up from their chairs and start dancing to 'Time for me to fly' (obviously by Nick Jonas. I mean, that IS what this whole thing is about!) After the song finished, Carli lifted her mic to her mouth. 'So, Todd, what did you think of that song?' Todd did a Simon Cowell impression and pretended to think. 'I think... it was awfull. He sounds like a girl!' He exclaimed, standing by his position even though he was on stage, in front of what he would later find out was thousands of faithful Nick Jonas fans. 'It was HORRIBLE!'

**Narrator out of Nowhere: **Little did Todd know, he was standing in front of – oh wait, they already said that... Well, I don't envy the dude. Poor, poor, Todd.

Carli and Emma take out torches and Pitchforks from backstage, and they are handed around the crowd. 'Okay Todd, since we're kind, we're gonna give you two minutes' head start. Starting... NOW!' Lauren pulls out her phone and does a count down of 2 minutes/ Todd glances nervously at the jeering crowd, then bolts out of the nearest exit, screaming like a girl again.

*2minutes later*

Crowd: GET HIM!

Todd: Eeeeppppp!

*Todd runs faster down a main highway (one with a footpath on) and is followed by 12,000 + girls. It's quite a sight. Emma and Carli are, of course, in front and Carli manages to singe Todd's backside with her torch. Even in this extremely stressfull situation, Todd can't help but think: why can't these girls all love me instead of hate me? That would be SOOO cool right about now!

**Narrator out of Nowhere:** Jeez, don't guy ever NOT think about sex? I once heard that guys think about sex every seven seconds, and I'm starting to believe that's true. Anyway, I still don't envy him. Run, Little Toddie! Be afraid, be very afraid!

THE JONAS BROTHERS WATCH CNN AND SEE THE MOB... AND ARE SO THANKFULL THAT THEY DECIDE TO HOST A CONCERT IN NZ

1 week later exactly: A New Zealand Jonas Brothers tour is announced for August

August 15: Joe's birthday, and the day of the first concert.

Surprise, surprise, the concert was in the Vector Arena, which happened to be the place where 12,000 + fans had gathered just a month before, to serve justice to one of these very band COURSE, Carli and Emma had front row tickets to the concert. They had so much fun, and it was the best concert they'd been to so far. Instead of wearing big "I LOVE JOE" and "I LOVE NICK" t-shirts (Narrator out of Nowhere: Poor Kevin!) they had both decided to wear bright red dresses with high heels, straightened hair and big, chunky bangles. They had decided not to wear much makeup because it would probably run in the heat of the dancing. Towards the end of the concert, Joe pulled his brothers together and they had a mini-conference. Carli and Emma could not hear what they we're saying, but it made them excited for no reason. They saw Nick nodding, and then the group broke apart. Joe reached for his mic. 'Now, before the end of this concert, we have a couple of announcements to make.'

Kevin took up the slack 'First of all, as most of you would know, it is my baby brother's birthday today-' he was cut off by screaming of the crowd. 'heh, yea so we have decided to give you your present here...' Nick pulled something out of his pocket. Everyone craned their neck, straining to see it. The camera trained on it, so that it showed up on the big screen behind the stage. It was a necklace, with a silver guitar pedant. On the back it was engraved 'music's in my soul'. He gave it to Joe and had to wipe some stray tears away before taking it and hanging it around his otherwise bear neck. It sat perfectly, and gleamed in the stage light. Joe stepped up to his mic again. 'Wow. This is awesome. Well, first of all I'd like to thank my mom and dad, for being awesome, my brothers, for being there for me, and the president... Nah, I'm just kidding guys.' He laughed, and the crowd laughed with him. 'But speaking of my parents, I would just like them to come up here for a second too. Coz even though it's my birthday and many of you know that, what many of you might not know, is that I was born on my mommy and daddy's anniversary.' Kevin ducked backstage while Joe was saying this and brought out a 'Happy Anniversary' cake. As he was holding it, waiting for his parents to come from backstage, Nick piped up. 'Don't drop it this time, Kevin.' He warned. A select few of the crowd really laughed, because only they had seen the clip on YouTube where Kevin had dropped the last year's anniversary cake onstage, and they had to play around it until the end of the concert.

Kevin nodded and blushed slightly as he smiled a remembered. Joe hadn't let him live it down for at least a couple of months, maybe more, because after that, Kevin had just lost count. Kevin Sr. and Denise rushed onstage and collected their cake quickly from Kevin Jr. After they left, Joe put down his guitar and pretended to search the crowd. 'Now...' He boomed dramatically. 'We need to call upon two lovely ladies to help us sing the last song for tonight.' The screams could have lifted the roof. Of course, Joe had already chosen the two girls, but he didn't want the rest of the crowd to give up hope so he went deep into the crowd, pretending to search. Finally he had got back to the front after seeing many girls crying in his presence. (A/N: I have actually seen many vids of this, where girls either burst into tears while the Jonas Brothers are there, or burst into tears when they're gone. No offence to anyone out there, but I think it's just A LITLLE BIT on the pathetic side. Besides, the Jonas Brothers don't do what they do just so you can cry when you see them. They do it to entertain you. But either way, I'm sure their flattered that people cry in their presence because they respect JB so much. Personally, it would just make me feel bad. On with the story!)

He came up to the girls, who were both beautiful and dressed in identical bright red dresses and jet black high heels. He noticed neither of them were wearing much make-up, which was good, because he hated girls who wanted to hide behind what he thought was a (metaphorical) mask. He liked girls who weren't afraid to show who they were. He grabbed both the girls' hands and dragged them onstage. The girls introduced themselves shyly as Joe put his guitar strap back over his shoulder. They had plain, everyday names, but they were better than some fancy name they just made up. Besides, the names had a certain shine to them. Carli and Emma. Joe was instantly reminded of Emma Watson. She even looked a bit like her too. Like a cross between her and Keira Knightly, both of whom he thought were hot. The music started playing, and he started singing while the girls clapped and the other two boys were busy making the music.

_[Joe]_

_I'm hot_

_You're cold_

_You go around_

_Like you know_

_Who I am_

_But you don't_

_You got me ion my toes_

[Carli and Emma]

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter_

_Coz I'm burning up_

_Burnin' up_

_For you baby_

[Joe]

_C'mon girl_

**(A/N: What Emma and Joe sing are in normal text and what Carli and Nick sing will be in brackets in this verse)**

_I fell_

_(I fell)_

_So fast_

_(So fast)_

_Can't hold myself_

_Back._

_High heels_

_(High Heels)_

_Red dress_

_(Red dress)_

_All by yourself_

_Gotta catch my breath_

[Carli and Emma]

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter_

_Coz I'm burning up_

_Burnin' up_

_For you baby_

[Nick]

_Walk in the room_

_All I can see is you_

_Oh._

_Staring me down_

_I know you feel it too_

[Joe and Emma]

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter_

_Coz I'm burning up_

_Burnin' up_

_For you baby_

[Nick and Carli]

[Joe and Emma]

_Sipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter_

_Coz I'm burning up_

_Burnin' up_

_For you baby_

*Big Rob enters*

**(A/N: Big Rob is normal text and ALL (Carli, Emma, Nick and Joe (and Kevin!)) are in brackets for this verse. GOSH actually writing the different parts of songs are hard, eh? Lol)**

_We're burning up in this place tonight_

_Brothers sing it loud_

_(and we feel it right)_

_Get up and dance_

_(don't try and fight it)_

_Big Rob is for real_

_(and that's no lie)_

_Stop drop and roll_

_(Touch your toes,_

_Keep from burning up)_

_More and more_

_Got JB with me_

_(laying it down)_

_Come on boys_

_Bring the chorus around_

[Nick and Carli]

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter_

_Coz I'm burning up_

_Burnin' up_

_For you baby_

[Nick]

_I'm burnin' up_

_Burnin' up_

_For you Carli_

His brothers turned and looked at him strangely, and so did Carli and Emma. Nick blushed. He was supposed to say baby but he was staring at Carli, that beautiful girl in front of him with the most amazing voice. He must have lost his train of thought.

Luckily, none of the fans noticed. A couple of songs later, it was time to end the show. Backstage, you could see how hard the boys had worked, though you could not say that they looked tired. On the contrary, you could basically see the adrenaline speeding through their veins. All three boys stuck out their hands.

'I'm Kevin.'

'I'm Joe.'

'And I'm Nick. And we're the Jonas Brothers.' Both girls smiled when they heard the classic Jonas introduction. Their smiles could have illuminated the room.

'We Know.'

**Yeah this is kinda a filler (crappy chapter) yeah... it gets better though! **

**Please dont hurrrrttttt meee... lol. **

**Soooo what do ya think?**


	3. Bonding AKA Sleeping

***Backstage***

'Oh wow, you girls are awesome!'

'Thanks.'

Nick slid up beside Carli while the others talked about singing and music they were into. 'Wanna check out the bus later?' he breathed in her ear. Carli took one look into his chocolate brown eyes and did the most predictable (or unpredictable, poor Nick) thing.

She fainted. Of pleasure.

Uh huh that's right. If she had been conscious she would have fainted anyway. Of embarrassment. After the initial shock, she was taken backstage, carried by the one an only Nick Jonas (her saviour) and his strong biceps. When he laid her down on his bed on the bus and checked her breathing, Nick's hair brushed her cheek and she awoke. Then she breathed in the scent that was Nick. And guess what? She fainted again.

A while later, when Kevin was asked to do a job with Kevin Sr and Big Rob, outside said room, Emma and Joe were casually talking (secretly drooling over each others' looks). Suddenly Joe interrupts Emma's explanation long explanation on what subject he could not tell with a click of his fingers. 'I knew I remembered your face from somewhere!' He exclaimed. 'You were on the news!' Emma blushed. 'Well, yeah...' Joe smiled as he remembered the details. 'You defended my little brother. That guy who you chased is such a loser. I'm glad you got him. Pray to God he doesn't meet me, or they'll be some serious payback.' He looked at her. 'Was it your idea?' Emma blushed.

'Yeah.'

To her surprise (not that she was complaining) Joe pulled her into a tight hug.

'Thanks.'

She cracked a smile and looked up at him. He could see the genuine pleasure in her eyes – he liked it.

'No problem.'

**MEANWHILE**

Carli woke up slowly, having no idea where she was, rolled lazily onto her side. Or at least, she tried to. The moment she moved, she froze. There was something awfully... Muscley.. About her pillow. She opened her eyes, half afraid, and then had to stop herself screaming.

Nick Jonas, THE Nick Jonas was lying next to her, peacefully asleep. He looks so cute... Not to mention extremely hot. She wanted to do so many things, like play with his perfect curls, but she didn't want to disturb him. Reluctantly, she rolled over and tried to stop staring and fall back into her slumber. But there was a movement underneath her head and a gasp escaped her lips.

Nick opened his eyes and Smiled.

**AT THE SAME TIME... A little bit later...**

Emma was starting to show signs of weariness. Rubbing her eyes and yawning were the big clues for Joe. Emma had already rung her and Carli's mom and told her what happened. Their mom was great, she always understood. She listened and agreed to let them stay for the night, because of Carli's "condition".

'I think we need to get you to sleep... or a hot chocolate.' Joe laughed as she stifled her hundredth yawn for the night. He slung an arm over her and helped her walk down the hall, passing (actually bumping into and almost flooring) Kevin. Eventually they stopped outside a "door". I say "door" because there aren't really doors on buses, are there? Anyway...

'This is your room! Why are we at your room?' Emma asked. Joe looked surprised. 'Well, why wouldn't we be?' he asked. 'Because... Uhmmm...' Emma couldn't think of a reason so just stood there uhmmmm-ing and looking like an idiot. After a minute of this, Joe laughed and ushered her inside. He disappeared and came back after a while with 2 hot chocolates and... Well, Emma fell off the bed laughing. Joe looked confused. 'What?' Emma gasped for breath between her laughs. 'Joe, you have a... ahahaha! You have a MOUSTACHE!' Joe wiped his mouth a felt a foamy substance come onto his hand. A hot chocolate foam moustache! Joe was glad Emma had left her camera on the table.

But she had her phone.


	4. Revenge Tastes Like Cream Pie?

**2 days later - night.**

_Ding Dong!_

Emma rushed to the door, popcorn overflowing her left fist. 'I'll get it!' She yelled, before being rammed into the hallway wall by Carli who was having a giggling fit. 'No, I will!' Carli screamed to their parents. They raced through the house. Emma threw the fist full of popcorn at her head, getting most of it caught in the recently straightened ginger hair. Carli bounced back by throwing the lollipop she had at her sister, and burst out laughing as it caught the tips of her sister's brown curly hair. Luckily for Emma, it was nothing too disastrous. She stared at it as she felt it pull on her hair.

'Ohhhh, Car, you are SO dead...' She muttered, but could not do anything more because Carli had succeeded in opening the door. Her mouth was hanging open and she was speechless. Emma cocked her head and wondered who or what had that effect on her sister.

But of course it was only their three favourite brothers.

For the Jonases, this sight wasn't one they came across often. Two huffing out of breath girls, both in tank tops and pyjama shorts, one with popcorn stuck in her hair and the other having a lollipop hanging on the end of her curls. As soon as they saw the girls, they burst out laughing. The girls blushed (not that it made much difference to their already red faces). 'H-hey.' Carli managed to get out. The boys couldn't reply, they were laughing too hard. Finally the laughter died down.

Even though they had only met a couple of days ago they were already close. But boy this standing in silence sure was...

'Awkward...' Joe sung. The whole group cracked up this time, all tension broken. 'What are you guys doing here? I mean, it's great that you're here, but why? How do you know where we live? Stalker much?' Emma asked. She realised that she was babbling so she shut up.

'Would you like to come out with us tonight?' Asked Nick simply.

'Would we EVER!' Carli almost screamed. Emma nudged her. 'I mean... that would be cool...' Carli giggled embarrassedly, which was quite cute in Nick's opinion. Emma frowned. 'Well...' She was thinking of her parents. She didn't have time to elaborate, because suddenly her world was upside down and... bouncing? Then she realized what was happening. 'Joe! She screamed through her laughter. put me DOWN!' She heard deep laughter. 'Not Joe, he's too weak to carry you. It's Kevin.' She rolled her eyes as she heard Joe protest. 'Hey! I'm not weak!' Emma started pounding on Kevin's back. 'Hey...' she said in his ear. He turned his head so that he could listen. Putting her mouth right next to his ear, she did the most unexpected thing. 'Eeeeeeeepppppppppppppp!' She screeched, extremely high pitched and loud. Kevin yelled and swayed, almost losing his footing. There was roaring laughter behind them and Emma looked up to see Nick doubled over laughing and Joe holding on to a pole to keep straight. Carli was on the ground. Kevin turned and scowled at their laughter. He hitched Emma up instead of letting her down and started running towards the black four wheeled drive (which was, by the way, about two blocks away from the Basses house. As Emma bounced, she started yelling again. Paul Kevin Jonas the second-!' Kevin interrupted her. 'Oh wow, you know my name. I'm so impressed.' He said sarcastically (breaking the effect by laughing afterwards), before opening the door and literally throwing her in the back seat. He turned to see it was his turn to be scowled at. 'What?' He laughed. 'She deserved it...' He quickly got in the driver's seat. Once they were all piled in, he started driving.

20 minutes later, Carli could have sworn she had seen the same house about three times, possibly more. She looked over to see her sister frowning with confusion. Obviously she was thinking the same thing. The Jonas boys, however, all looked very content. What was with that? They were always content. Must be some celebrity thing. Trying to be cool, she did the same, but obviously Emma didn't get the vibe because she asked 'Uh, Kevin? Where exactly are we going?' Kevin actually parked the car before turning around and replying. 'Actually... I have no idea.' He laughed as her mouth hung open. 'No, i mean, i know we're going somewhere, i just don't know where.' This made him look even stupider so he shut his mouth.

Joe sighed. Did he have to do everything? 'Em, remember how i told you we would get payback on that Ashley person?' Emma nodded, noticing that for the first time, he had called her by her nickname. It was kinda nice. Joe continued. 'Well, we need Ashley's address...' her eyes widened and she said 'Oh!' and quickly recited the address. She felt Carli nudge her. She could see that even though she was having fun, Carli was now worried for Todd Ashley (wow, that was a first!). Emma shook her head, trying to calm Carli's nerves. Even though the Jonas Brothers were known for their over the top attitude and big dreams, surely they wouldn't do something too drastic...?

For the remainder of the ride, they made small talk. Interesting small talk. Carli slid down in her seat comfortably. After a few moments she wondered what Nick was thinking. She looked at Nick and saw him staring back. God... those eyes, those eyes are so wonderful, She thought. Hey wait... He's staring at me? Eyes never leaving her face, he slid down silently to where she was. After a second, he started leaning in. Oh God, Carli thought. He's gonna kiss me, he's gonna kiss me, he's gonna kiss me... She would have closed her eyes but she was too excited. He leaned even closer, noses centimetres apart. He was staring deep into her eyes, this was going to be perfect...

She felt a tug on her hair. 'You have a piece of popcorn still in your hair.' Nick whispered to her, taking it out. He was smirking, trying not to laugh at the expression on her face.

Damn him, the tease.

**LATER**

When they got there, the boys were like experts. They quickly covered themselves in blackout gear, offering some ill-fitting clothes to the girls too. Kevin grabbed a duffel bag that looked so full it would burst and heaved it over his shoulder. You could just tell that he had done this many times before. Nick grabbed a camera from the boot. Carli gave him a weird look and he just laughed and said 'It's for taking pictures.' and proceeded to take a picture of them both.

Wow, thanks Captain Obvious.

'What exactly are you thinking of doing?' Emma whispered to Joe, eyeing the duffel bag as they made their way to the massive house. Joe didn't answer, just changed the subject. 'That's it?' He asked incredulously when he saw the house. Emma stood behind him, wearing his coat that Joe had offered to her. She gave him a look. 'What do you mean, that's it? Its bloody huge!' But Joe just put his finger to his lips indicating for her to be quiet.

The brothers had definitely done this before, Emma was sure of it. The way they moved silently around the house, in the shadows. Nick would tell her later that they just had lots of practice hiding from crazy fans, but his smile would give it away. Carli and Emma led the way to Todd bedroom, having been here before. After creeping to the back of the house, Carli signalled that they were in the right room, for she was watching Todd's chest rise and fall as he slept. Joe went in first, followed by Nick and they proceeded to whip off Todd's bedclothes. They smirked as they saw the girls cover their eyes instinctively. They were too ignorant.

After a second though, the girls had uncovered their eyes and couldn't help feeling sorry for Todd as Nick and Joe duct taped him to his own bed. Oh well, it wasn't as if this was going to be public or anything. They got into position. Kevin was manning the camera, Nick had a air-horn in his hand, ready to make some noise. Joe was holding a cream pie almost vertically exactly where Todd's face would be in a minute.

Yup, Emma decided, they had definitely done this before.

**So here it is! Todd is Ashley and Ashley is Todd. Coz his name's Todd Ashley. Just... dont get confused, please.**

**... You know what to do...**

**SPREAD THE LOVE!**

**(review)**


	5. Big Surprise

**EVEN LATER**

They got back around 1am, after "sincerly apologizing" to Ashley's parents (whilst hiding the camera) and scurrying off to McDonalds 24 hour restaraunt for "FOOOODDD!" as quoted by Joe.

The door creaked as they entered the hotel rooms. They winced simultaneously. They would be dead if their parents found them. That's why they all jumped a foot in the air when a figure moved out of the shadows.

'Where have you all been then?' Denise Jonas eyed the bag.

'Jeez, mom, don't scare us like that! It's creepy!' Joe said, putting a hand over his heart.

'Another prank?' (aha, Emma thought)

'Mom...' Nick muttered.

'Well, was it?'

'He deserved it!' Joe burst out. 'He insulted Nick, said he sings like a girl!'

The nail had been hammered into the coffin. They all waited with short breaths.

'Well, where are they?'

They were all surprised. 'W-where are what?' Nick asked. Denise rolled her eyes. 'The photos. I could use a laugh.' They all sighed with relief and granted, as she flicked through the photos giggles escaped her lips but she could not actually laugh because she would wake Frankie and Mr Jonas. She handed the camera back to Emma, who, along with Carli giggled furiously as they saw the photos. They hadn't seen them before because Kevin had been very secretive about it. In the years to come, they would look through this album on Emma's computer and remember this as one of the best memories they ever had with the Jonases.

(They had already decided earlier that night that since they had to wait for everyone in the Ashley household to go to sleep before they could move in, they would be coming back really late, so it was best if Emma and Carli just stayed the night. All the boys had double king-sized beds and purity rings, so it was alright.)

**THE NEXT MORNING 5am**

Carli rolled to one side as she woke up. Surprisingly, she rolled right out of bed. What the...? 'Oof..' She groaned. She couldn't be bothered moving so she just stayed in the same position, almost falling asleep again. Eventually she opened her eyes and saw a pair of huge brown eyes smiling down at her. God? No... But if she could imagine God, he would have eyes just like that. Maybe it IS God, she thought. Maybe i'm having a vision or something strange... Oh wait, it's just Nick. Hey, he's talking... Maybe i should listen...

'What?' She blurted out.

'I said, are you having fun there?' Nick's smile turned to a smirk. She gave him a look and rolled over so that she was facing face down. 'Hmph.' She grumbled into the carpet. Things went quiet and she started drifting again. Then...

'Fuuuuucccckkkkkk!' Carli screamed. Ice cold water pounded down on her. She sat straight up and eyed Nick as he lazily put the bucket back in the bathroom. He didn't seem phased at her reaction. 'We do it to Joe all the time.' He explained, yawning as he got into bed. 'Wait...' Carli was confused. 'It's not time to get up? Then why did you do all this?' She asked. Nick shrugged. 'To annoy you.' He closed his eyes and did not expect a sopping wet Carli to throw herself on top of him. '... Get off, you'll make the bed wet.' She hugged him stubbournly, being sure to drip all over him. He shivered as the cold wet drops hit his face, but he did not do anything else. Her heard Carli huff and felt her move. 'Fine, then. I'll just go get the bucket. She released him as he grabbed hold of her. No way was he getting the bucket treatment. She sighed after a minute, realising that she was not going anywhere. She "hugged" him back again and in the silence, they both drifted back into their sweet dreams.

**Meanwhile. No, wait. 3 hours later.**

Emma woke to find a pair of large brown eyes smiling at her. When the owner saw that she was awake, his mouth followed suit. Emma giggled and asked 'What are you doing, Joesph?' Even with a question being directed at him, he did not avert his eyes. 'Watching you sleep.' He said simply.

' But i'm not sleeping.'

'Not anymore.'

He was right, she could not argue.

'Why?' She asked suspiciously.

Joe shrugged. 'It's good to see you so relaxed after last night.'

Emma couldn't help but think of all the different ways that could be taken. Her and her mind. She had to get rid of that habit!

She still couldn't believe this was real. It was UNBELIEVABLE. Litterally. She pinched herself under the covers and gasped as she felt the pain. There goes the theory of the best dream ever. Joe looked concerned. 'Whats wrong?' he asked.

'Nothing.'

'Tch, please, i'm not that stupid!'

'Really?' The response had been automatic, and she had not stopped to think who she was talking to. But she laughed when she saw his mouth and eyes wide in mock-offense. Then shrieked as he started to tickle her. 'Joe-stop!' She laughed. 'No.' He smirked. 'Say you're sorry and Joe Jonas is a god. And his music is the best.' Emma would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't been concentrating on breathing. Honestly...

'Joe Jonas is... a devil, his music stinks, and i'm not sorry!' She yelled. This earned her a new round of tickles. She almost couldn't breathe. 'JOE JONAS IS A GOD AND HIS MUSIC ROCKS! IM SORRY IM SORRY STOP STOP STOP!' She gasped. Joe obliged. She was pitched face down into her pillow and then she was picked up. Amazingly, she was now on Joe's back. He piggy backed her down the hall to breakfast, laughing the whole way.

And not noticing the person that was just outside the door, seemly texting. Kevin had never been into cell phones much, but he had just discovered that he had a video recorder on his phone. AND recorded his first video...

He felt proud.

Kevin had made pancakes and all the Jonas boys were giddy. Especially Nick. He had had 3 Red Bulls by 10am. They were going to annonuce it today - whatever "it" was. He couldn't wait to see Carli's face. They sat the girls down on the couch and stood in front of them silently, seeing how long they would last. It wasn't very long. 'What?' Emma asked. Joe sighed as he looked at his watch. '58 seconds.' He muttered to his brothers. 'That's pathetic.'

Nick rolled his eyes. 'Look, we have an announcement.' He said to the girls. Both gave him identical 'Ya THINK?' looks and he laughed.

'We're going on another tour soon.' Kevin burst out. Joe hit him on the arm. 'Way to keep the suspense!' He said. Kevin muttered something inaudible and rolled his eyes. Emma and Carli both looked sad. 'You're going?' Carli asked. Nick nodded. 'You're coming too, you know.' He said as a throw-away statement. Screams and he was almost toppled over by hugs. He grinned into Carli's ginger hair. 'You get the best seats in the house.'

'Backstage? Of course we'll come! You need somebody to scare those screaming fans away.'

'No, i think Big Rob has that covered.' Nick Smiled.

'Emotional Support?'

'Nope.'

'Someone to tell you how great you look?' Carli wondered, thinking of the Emperors New School. She blushed when the boys stared at her. 'No...'

'You know, Kev, I think we do have ONE spot open...'

'and what would that be?' Emma raised one eyebrow.

'Well we need someone to...' Joe started.

'Be an opening for our concerts.' The Jonas boys said in unison.

Dead Silence. Then screaming. You know, the usual...

Finally Emma and Carli composed themselves enough to speak. 'What's the tour called?' Emma asked.

'Uhhh...' Well, Joe didn't know.

'Well...' Neither did Nick.

'It's the Tonight Tour, featuring...' Oh, so KEVIN was a gold mine of information - as per usual.

'Featuring...?'

Kevin scratched his head. 'Well, it's featuring you guys, but... We don't have a name for you...'

The sisters looked at each other. They knew in a heartbeat. 'Two of a Kind.' They said in unison. Joe scrunched up his nose. 'How do you DO that?' he asked. The girls smiled and said,

'Telepathy.'

**So there you go! Yay! im excited! Em and Carls get to go on tour! I wonder what mischief and mayhem they will get up to?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review are loooooovvveeeeeeeee**


	6. Gimme More

Emma lay on her bed, tired after the "official" tour of the bus. 'Whoaaaa it has TWO floors!' Carli had screamed at her, like it was the best thing in the world. 'Get Up here!'

So half an hour later, after several funny moments, they had began to play Guitar Hero but Emma said she felt tired and went to her "room", if you can say there's "rooms" in a bus. Psh, more like a curtain. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

Emma's diary

_FIRST DAY ON THE TOUR BUS! WHOOO! Ohmygod it's HUGE! Bedrooms are upstairs and living area/kitchen/dining room/bathroom is downstairs. I would said they were showing off if i could gain control of my jaw again._

_I'M SO EXCITED, Diary! It's like, a dream come true! LITTERALLY i mean, i think the world has gone topsy turny coz i don't think God got his aim right for choosing who should get this sort of life. Not me. It should be somebody who's actually talented. I can't even play the piano. But i guess that's OK coz Nick's here. Maybe he can teach me. DID YOU KNOW THERE'S A FREAKEN STUDIO ON THIS BUS?_

_I KNOW!_

_And i have a... A "curtain room" to myself! Yay! Carli's next to me and the boys are across the mini hallway. Joe's got a double bed, i'm so jealous! Ugh. Hey, maybe I could_ Emma drew a huge line down the page as the bus hit a bump in the road. She sighed. Oh well.

She heard a crazy sound behind her and turned, shocked, just in time to see Kevin jump onto the bed. 'Awww... I was gonna scare you!' He whined. Emma hit his arm. 'Owww...' Emma laughed. 'You puss. What are you doing here, anyway?'

Kevin didn't answer. 'You know, there's alot of stuff we can do. We can have a milk-straw bubble war-'

'Kevin.' Emma interrupted, but he kept going.

'Mess up Joe's room...'

'Kevin.'

'Go and rap with Big Rob-'

'Kevin! Stop!'

'I could teach you guitar!'

How did he know she couldn't play guitar?

'How do you know that I don't already play?'

'Carli told me.' Kevin smirked. _Damn._

Suddenly he had an idea. 'I KNOW!' He said excitedly.

'You know what?' Emma said confused.

Kevin smiled. 'Follow me.' He said mysteriously. Emma obeyed, Following him down the hall and behind another curtain. It was clear from the state of the room that it was Nick's. It was exceptionally tidy.

'... What are we doing here?' Emma asked as Kevin bent down and pulled out a heavy looking golden box. It was engraved _Nick's Socks_. Emma smiled widely, she would have to show that to Carli some day.

Kevin stood up straight and crossed his arms. 'You up for a bet?' He asked. Emma thought about it. 'As long as it doesn't envolve eating something disgusting like raw meat, yeah...' Emma said uncertainly.

'It doesn't.'

'Good.'

'It does involve getting into this box, though.' They both looked down at the solid gold box. Emma had to ask. 'Why...?'

'It seemed like a good idea at the time.'

'When was that?'

'Last Christmas...' Kevin got lost in his memories, smiling. Emma just nodded. This was going to be easy.

'What's the stakes?'

'Hmmmm... You win, I teach you guitar. I win, You have to teach me something.' This time they both got lost in thoughts, thinking what Emma could teach the oldest Jonas boy. It was quite amusing, actually.

Emma was sure she was going to win this bet. It was a box, for pete's sake! Then she noticed something. It was not a small something either. In fact, it was a dirty great padlock.

_Damn._

'Can i have help?' Emma asked nervously. Kevin smirked and considered the question. 'Carli.' He said. 'You can have Carli.' That was good enough. 'OK.'

They returned everything to its place and went their separate ways. But before they did, Emma realised something, suddenly turned to Kevin. 'You didn't come in my room for the bet. What did you come for?'

Kevin turned a light shade of pink.

'Nothing.' He said, and scampered off before further questioning.

Emma shrugged to herself and let it slide, for now.

She went back to find Joe lying on her bed, reading her diary. 'Joe!' She said, shocked. He turned and smiled at her. He pointed to the page he was reading, the most recent entry. 'What were you gonna do?' He asked. Emma blushed. 'Nothing.' She lied, thanking God that she had not finished the sentence on the page. 'Give me that.' She said, trying to snatch the diary but Joe pulled away, laughing. 'No way. I gotta read the rest of it!' He jumped up on her bed, holding the diary out of reach. Emma was determined, jumping up too. After a minute of bantering, she decided to take an attack approach. She used one hand to push down on his shoulder and the other to try and get the diary. But Joe's knees could not hold up both their weight and bent like they were made of jelly. The both clasped on the bed, Emma on top of Joe. They looked into each other's eyes and Emma blushed slightly. 'Oh...' Was all she could say. Joe laughed softly. She managed to find his hand with the diary in it but they were interrupted.

'Ahem.'

Emma got a huge fright. Good thing she was not a screamer. She tried to pull away from Joe but he refused to let go of her hand...

Kevin was standing outside of her open curtain. He was blushing. Emma felt her own cheeks warm up.

Oh God.

It was one of the most awkward moments of Emma's life. She looked back at Joe, wide eyed. But Joe had his attention on Kevin.

'Yes?' He asked as if nothing was amiss. Kevin smirked.

'Nothing.'

'Get going then.' Joe said, almost rudely.

'Yes, boss.' Kevin joked. He took one last look at the pair and closed the curtain, continuing on his way.

For some reason, Emma felt guilty. But that got washed away when she looked back into Joe's eyes. He was watching her quietly.

'I'm still not sleeping.' She said stubbornly. He laughed.

'I know, but it's fun to watch you.'

Emma huffed. 'Why? It's... creepy. You stalker.' She joked.

'I'm the stalker, eh? Then why are you the one ontop of me?'

'Because you were reading my diary, in my room, which is private-' He cut her off.

'So? It used to be my room. You're lucky lent it to you!'

She just stuck out her tongue at him.

Finally, Joe let her off. 'I'm gonna go have a shower.' Joe said lazily and left.

Wow. Maybe he was part duck, since things like that rolled off him so fast.

She sighed and stowed her diary away in it's secret place, then went to find Carli to tell her about this. 'Smiley, where are you...' She sung to herself out of habit. She called her sister Smiley because she smiled so much. Emma walked to the games room. She found Carli. She also found Nick. They were holding hands.

Emma smiled, deciding to leave them be. She leant against the wall, hands covering her face and her smile. It was what Carli had always dreamed of, and now it was happening! She was so happy for her sister. She leaned towards the sound as she heard Carli speak up. 'For some reason, I feel insanely happy.'

Whoops...

Emma and Carli knew that if they had strong feelings of emotions, the other sister would feel the same emotion. It was all part of being a sister. Emma tried to not feel so happy, but it was almost impossible. She almost laughed at herself.

Luckily, Nick covered it up. 'Must be coz you're with me.' Emma heard him say. She heard a soft thump of Carli throwing a pillow at Nick's head. She had to hold her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing. Priceless. 'Jerk.' Carli said jokingly. Emma winced as Carli's shriek of laughter battered Emma's ears as her sister got tickled by Nick. He was laughing too. Whew, there was happiness everywhere! She decided to leave then and go back up to her room, but as she passed the bathroom, she heard something interesting.

'Gimme Gimme MORE!

Gimme MORE!

Gimme Gimme MORE!'

This time Emma did crack up. Joe was singing Britney Spears at the top of his lungs. The only reason she didn't hear it before is because, this being a music bus, the wall were pretty much sound-proof. She could not let this moment pass, so she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and recorded it. Kevin was passing and gave her a odd look. Then he heard the singing and laughed, shaking his head and continuing upstairs. When Joe finished singing, Emma did the same.

Emma was reading when Joe came into her room, scratching the back of his head. He was half naked, with his hair still wet from his shower. 'Hey.' He said smoothly. Emma looked up from her book. 'Oh, hey!' Emma said brightly. 'I found a way to keep you away from my diary, just so you know.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, it's called blackmail.' She pulled out her phone and played the sound file. Joe's mouth dropped open. When it was finished, he lunged at her. 'DELETE!' he yelled. 'SAVE!' Emma yelled back, avoiding him. And guess what? They ended up in the exact position as before, except Joe was on top. Emma rolled her eyes and huffed. Deja vu, much? Then she saw the way Joe was looking at her. Oh jeez. He leaned closer...

'Ahem.'

Emma was scared yet AGAIN except when she jumped, she made Joe jump too and they both toppled onto the floor. Joe groaned as Emma landed on him. 'Ooofffff...'

Emma looked up. This time it was Nick at the door. He looked embarrassed. Oh young minds were so innocent. Joe titled his head backwards so he was looking at his younger brother upside down. 'Yes?' He said irritated. Haha, Emma thought.

'Mom said to come down coz dinner will be ready in 10 minutes.' Nick said, barely above a whisper. Joe sighed. 'Tell her we're coming.' Nick nodded and left quickly.

Joe looked at Emma. 'Where were we?' He asked seductively. Ugh, Emma thought. 'No where, Joe.' She said, rolling off him. 'I'm going down to dinner.' She paused at the door. 'Put a shirt on.' She told him, and disappeared. Joe sighed.

Nick was quiet at dinner, too quiet. Mrs Jonas thought it was his blood sugar and made him check it. Kevin's eyes kept switching between Joe and Carli suspiciously. Carli happily ate, thinking about Nick, oblivious to the drama.

After dinner Emma stretched and yawned. She was so tired, she had barely slept last night due to excitement. Both Kevin and Joe noticed the gesture. 'You wanna go upstairs?' Joe asked. Emma nodded and stood up, swaying. Woah. Maybe she was more tired than she thought. She held on to her chair to keep upright. Both boys and parents were watching her worriedly. 'I'll take her.' Kevin offered. He stood up and offered an arm, but instead of walking, he threw her over his shoulder. 'Kevinnnnnn...' She moaned, speech slurring slightly. 'I'm not THAT tired...' But sighed because she knew her arguing would not do anything. Suddenly Joe popped into sight. 'I'll come!' He offered. But Kevin shook his head. 'No, not unless you want to carry her.'

'Hey! HER is right here! and SHE has a name!' Emma protested.

'Okay!' Said Joe brightly, looking at Kevin expectantly. Both Emma and Kevin gave him a incredulous look. Yeah right, the look said. Joe looked hurt. 'I can carry you Emma!' He tried. But she shook her head. 'No thanks, Joe.'

'Aw, come on! It'll be funny!' That was Carli. Joe looked pleased - someone was on his side. 'Good Luck.' Kevin muttered into her ear as he set her down. She sighed. Luck. She needed some of that right about now.

Joe picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Instantly Emma knew something was wrong. 'Joe...' She started nervously. But that's as far as she got before she found herself in that awkward position for the third time that day. Oh gosh. There was roaring laughter coming from the table and Emma jumped up and this time Joe didn't stop her. 'I think i'll walk.' She muttered and started walking until she slammed into the wall. Ughhhhhh...

Kevin laughed and took her hand to guide her. Slowly but surely, they made it all the way to her curtain room. She sighed and collapsed on her bed. She was too tired to protest when Kevin took off her slippers and pulled the covers ontop of her. She was drifting in and out of sleep at this stage. She was sure Kevin was gone and let out a deep sigh, letting sleep take ahold of her slowly.

Kevin looked down at the peacefully sleeping Emma. He couldn't help it...

Emma felt someone kiss her forehead. 'Sweet dreams.' Kevin whispered. Emma's body didn't react, but her mind was reeling.

So that's what Kevin had been hiding.

This was going to be an interesting tour...

Emma woke up well rested. She rolled over and almost screamed. There was another person in her bed...

**Okay. I KNOW!**

**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh i cant actually believe i wrote this. Smiley and Nessa are gonna KILL me... I invite you all to my funeral, and request for the Jonas Brothers to play. Please and thank yous.**

**So you may be saying, what about Nick, Carli and the rest of the Jonas family? Wtf? To be honest, this is not part of the orginal story. I wrote it for Kevin and Emma's relationship to get stronger with the bet... and it turned into this. dont worry, even i am like WTF ! Because later in the story... No wait never mind i cant tell you that. lol**

**But now that i have done it... I want you guys to vote. Which Jonas should Emma end up with? I like them both, but im the author. I want the all-important readers decision!**


	7. Being Funny Is SO Not Worth It

Emma woke up well rested. She rolled over and almost screamed. There was another person in her bed...

Joe looked very peaceful next to her. His arms were around her waist. WOW. How did that happen? She must have really been out. She rolled her eyes then sighed. She blew air into his face softly, watching his hair go up. She giggled softly. That was really cute.

'Pancakes!' Carli called from downstairs. Joe awoke. Emma knew this because he tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer, not that that was really possible. He opened his eyes slowly. He smiled at her. 'What are you doing?'

'Watching you sleep.'

'Uhhh... Deja Vu much?' Joe laughed and closed his eyes again. Emma squirmed. 'Uhhh... Joe?' She asked. 'Mhm...' Joe answered. 'Can you let me go...?'

'Nuh Uh.' He pressed her to his chest like a teddy. Emma felt sparks but...

'Joe i want pancakes.'

'No... '

'WOW. Joe Jonas refusing pancakes. This is a first. It'll be in the headlines tomorrow.' Emma laughed. Her stomach grumbled, but Joe didn't let go. 'Joe...' She said softly. He opened his eyes.

'Wah...' He wasn't awake enough to say one word without drawing it out.

'Joe let me go.'

'Nahhhhhh... You're warm...' He smiled and Emma felt his legs entangle with her own. Ohhhh... His skin was warm too... She started feeling sleepy. She wrapped her own arms around Joe's torso. 'Joe?' She mumbled.

'Uh huh...'

'Don't worry.'

He smiled and closed his eyes again. Emma rested her head in the crook of his neck and started falling asleep...

'Emmm...' Joe whispered. Emma woke up suddenly. Ugh... There was drool on Joe's T-shirt. Whoops...

'Can i kiss you now?'

Wait. WHAT?

Emma looked up. Joe's eyes were wide open and he had that look again. The one that he had yesterday... Emma took a deep breath, forcing herself to wake up a bit.

'Joe...' She whispered back. He looked so cute, with his hair all mussed up like that. She could've just kissed him... Oh wait, she can! Joe looked down at her lips and then back up to her eyes. Now that was sexy.

And they both jumped backwards when there was a thump very close to them. 'What?' Joe was confused. Emma shrugged. Then Kevin came into view, blushing. 'Hey... Ahhhh... Sorry to interrupt...' He didn't look very sorry. In fact, he looked kind of pleased. 'Mom wants you down for lunch.'

Lunch?

Emma looked over Joe's shoulder. 12:06. Where did time go? She heard Joe reply. 'Yeah, we'll be there soon.' Kevin nodded and stood up.

Hang on.

Stood up?

….

'Kevin... Can i talk to you?' Emma asked.

'Sure.' Kevin said smoothy and walked out. Joe looked sad as Emma detached herself from him. 'Go get lunch.' She said, and left. He watched her leave, already wishing he could hold her again.

Nick looked at Carli. 'What do you want to do?' He asked.

Carli shrugged. 'Something.'

'Well you're helpfull.'

'I try.'

They sat in silence. He reached over a grabbed his ipod and offered Carli one earphone, which she accepted. He was scrolling down the music when Carli snatched it off him. He huffed and she poked her tongue out at him in response. He heard a song blast into his ear. Oh boy.

They went to the bathroom, since it was the only room in the whole bus with a actual door.

'Kevin, how long were you on my floor?' Emma demanded while she watched Kevin rotate his head to get all the kinks out of his neck.

'Uhhh... About the whole night and the whole morning.'

Emma blanched. 'Why?' She asked. Kevin shrugged. 'I wanted to see if you were okay... You seemed pretty out of it last night.'

'Oh.' That was so sweet. 'Thanks.'

Kevin just slid down the wall so he was seated on the floor. Emma joined him and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, thinking about how it was only day two and she was already in a mess. Kevin lightly rested his head ontop of hers. They just sat there in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts - of each other.

'Emma?' Asked Kevin suddenly.

'Mhm?'

'You know what would be funny?'

'What?' Emma asked.

'If we could convince Joe that we were dating. Imagine his expression...'

Emma chuckled at the thought. 'Yeah.'

'So do you want to do it?'

Emma was shocked. 'What?'

'C'mon, Em. It'll be fun...' Kevin pleaded. He put his hand ontop of hers. 'Will you go out with me?'

Emma thought long and hard about it, occurring another minute of silence. 'Do you like me Kev?' She asked him.

'Yes.' Kevin said unfaltering. Her heart melted.

'So let me get this straight. We're gonna convince Joe we're dating when we're actually not and meanwhile you get to take me out on a date which you want to anyway coz you like me and i'm stuck feeling guilty because i'm hurting Joe but laughing at the same time that he actually believes us.' Emma said fast and took a huge breath at the end. Kevin laughed. 'Yeah, pretty much..'

Emma had a thought. 'Kevin, what if we have to kiss?'

Kevin shrugged. 'Then we kiss.' He said as if it was no big deal. Emma raised her eyebrows and looked at him. 'Kevin, I-' She was about to tell him her secret when he put a finger on her lips. 'Shhhh...' He said. That look was back. The same one Joe had. What was it with the Jonas Brothers and looks like that?

Kevin smiled and leaned in then stopped so that their noses were touching. This made Emma giggle and blush. There was a loud bang on the door. 'Oi!' Joe yelled. 'Some people actually want to use the bathroom!' He banged again. Kevin smirked and Emma rolled her eyes. 'Hang on...' Kevin called. He leant down and kissed Emma on the cheek then took her hand and helped her up. Her skin on her cheek and hand tingled. He opened the door and it took Joe just a few seconds to see what was going on. He stared at their intertwined hands and looked hurt. 'What...?' He asked softly.

'We're dating.' Said Kevin bluntly. Emma thought that was harsh but went along with it anyway. Joe's mouth dropped open and they both fought back a laugh. Then Joe looked angry. 'Emma?' He asked. But Emma just stood to one side and said, 'The bathroom's free now, Joe.' He just stayed static, squinting his eyes suspiciously. 'This isn't some sort of prank is it?' Kevin sighed convincingly. 'No, Joe. Emma and I are dating.' He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. This made Emma smile. 'See?' Kevin said annoyingly.

"its true.'

It was the first time Emma had spoken up on the topic and Joe seemed to believe her words more than anything Kevin did. He looked crushed as he entered the bathroom and shut the door. Emma and Kevin went to Kevin's curtain room. 'I feel so guilty...' Emma put her hands over her face as she lay down on Kevin's bed. 'He looked so hurt...'

Kevin lay next to her. 'Don't worry. He'll get over it.' He soothed. 'It was just the shock.' He stroked her arm.

Emma did worry though.

5 days later, at dinner, there were glares all around. Emma had trouble thinking straight while they said their thanks. It might of been because the thoughts were not hers.

Have we come across the Bass sister telepathy before? I think we have.

Did we mention that they can go so far as to have thought conversations?

Quite Literally. It seems insane, and that's why they don't tell anyone.

**(Emma is in bold**, _Carli is in Italics)_

_Why didn't you tell me? Are you insane!_

**What are you on about? And aren't you supposed to be giving thanks right now?**

_Em, stop being smart. You know what i'm talking about. And since when do we give thanks?_

**Since we started touring with the Jonas family. Now shut up.**

Carli huffed, but obediently shut up till they started eating.

_You're insane._

**And this is coming from the girl who tried to go UP the water slide when she was 10?**

_Shuddup. Just coz I wanted to try something different..._

**And got stuck halfway up the water slide as a result!**

Carli glared at Emma and Emma laughed silently.

_Shut up! Stop going off topic! You have gone insane! You like Joe!_

**Apparently not...**

_Explain..._

'Emma and Carli, you're being very quiet tonight. Is everything OK?' Mrs Jonas asked. Oh, she was so caring.

'Just thinking...' Carli said.

'...About the concert.' Emma finished. Carli nodded. 'Yeah that works. Let's go with that.'

**I'm dating Kevin...**

Carli looked at her sarcastically wide eyed.

_NO! I NEVER would have guessed. With all the hand holding and hanging out in his room..._

Emma sighed. Kevin looked at her. 'You okay?' He asked. Carli glared at her once more. 'Yeah... I'm fine. Big day, you know.' Emma sighed again. Kevin nodded and smiled at her.

If looks could kill, Emma would be dead a thousand times over.

_You're supposed to be with Joe!_

**Who said?**

_Uhhh... Let me think... YOU! About ten hundred thousand times before we met the Jonas Brothers! You ALWAYS liked Joe!_

**Things change.**

_Ohhh, that's HARSH! Considering I know Joe's feelings haven't, by the way he's looking at you right now.._

'Shut UP! Stop tormenting me!' Emma yelled, clamping her hands over her face. Realising that she had said it aloud, she peeked out from behind her fingers. The whole Jonas family was staring at her and Carli was smirking. Frankie dropped his fork in shock. Great. Just... Great. How the hell do you explain something like this?

'Sorry about Emma. She hears voices when she feels _guilty_.' Carli offered, almost laughing but managing to keep a straight face. Emma glared.

**Yeah, YOURS!**

'We tried taking her to the doctor but they said there was nothing they could do. Tragic, really.' Carli sighed dramatically.

_You're welcome._

Emma huffed. There was no better cover up she could think of, so she ran with it. Oh yes, being deemed mad is just SO fun...

'Are you OK?' Mr Jonas asked Emma. 'Yeah i'm fine...' Everyone was looking shocked. Well, almost everyone.

_On the bright side, Joe looks happier._

Emma growled at her sister, slamming her hand onto the table. Growled? Oh gosh. Now they would really think she was insane...

Kevin took her hand. 'Are you sure you're OK?' He asked, looking deep into her eyes, searching. Searching for what? The fact that her sister was thought-torturing her?

'Yes, i'm fine.' Emma said, snatching her hand away guiltily. Both Carli and Joe looked extremely pleased with this. Kevin looked hurt. Emma looked down at her plate to avoid his eyes and started shovelling food so that she didn't have to talk. Stupid Carli.

_I'm impressed._

**Shut it, Carli. Haven't you done enough damage already? I can imagine the headlines already...**

_You refused your boyfriend's help! Who does that? Only a guilty person. Only someone who doesn't actually-_

Emma's chair scrapped the floor as she stood up. The Jonas family didn't notice this time, they acted as if it was just natural. Maybe they felt as if they might discriminate the mad girl if they made too big of a fuss.

_You're only leaving because you know it's true. You can't run from the truth. You can't run from me, either. Funny that._

Emma sat back down, just to prove her sister wrong. But all she saw was yet another smirk on her face. Honestly. Emma was ready to slap her. She would have, but she was on the other side of the table. She notice Joe looking between her and Carli. Uh Oh. Emma thought fast and "accidentally" knocked over the salt. Unfortunately, it spilt all over Kevin. Emma gapped. 'Kev, i'm so sorry! I'll go and get some-'

'Don't bother, Emma.' Kevin said harshly and stood up, spilling salt onto the floor. He walked away and Emma put her face in her hands once again. Not good.

_This is so entertaining. It's like, a very dramatic soap opera. You should be on TV or something. Like, "Everybody hates Emma" or something... I'd SO watch that!_

Ahhh... Sisterly love. Isn't it great?

'CARLI!' Emma screamed. Now that did not go unnoticed. Everyone stared. Carli did her best innocent look. 'Yes?'

'I... Need your help.'

'Gladly.' Carli smiled.

She had won.

**You all thought that Emma was soooooooo lucky.**

**Well, apparently not. But that could change. I dunno, i'm making this up as i go along.**

**Also, i'm very disappointed. The table scene in the last chapter. Did NOBODY suspect foul play? I mean, honestly. Nah i'm just joking! I was going to have Joe spike her drink, but then i realised that no Jonas would stoop that low so i left it to sleepiness. Kinda sad... Would've been interesting. Oh well. End result is the same... lol**

**Wow. I just RE-read this chapter. There's a WHOLE LOT of twists and turns... a bit confusing... oh well. I hope you guys are following. Closely!**

**Haa i loved the sisterly love bit. Carli can be so annoying, but she can be so right.**

**Poor Jonas family! They must be SOOOOO confused right about now...**

**... And what about Kevin? Remember, he actually likes her. A lot.**

**I think a public appearance may be in order. Maybe a date. And a kiss (or two!).**

… **Wait, what?**

**Will Emma feel too guilty and go back to Joe?**

**Or will Kevin and Emma kiss and make up?**

**What about Nick and Carli?**

**All in the next chapter of 3 in a Million! :D**

**(Man, i feel like a TV show host right now...lol)**

**VOTE: SHOULD EMMA BE WITH JOE OR KEVIN?**

**(So far Kevin's winning 3 to 1...)**

**Please Review! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please! The more reviews I get the faster the chapters come... xD**

**Love ya all !**

**Kimmie =]**


	8. I Am Amazed

Emma and Carli were lying in bed in Emma's bed in the morning, asleep after talking all night about the Jonas boys. They were so peaceful before being rudely awoken by the alarm clock. Emma sighed and started to get dressed while Carli lay in her bed, thinking about how lucky they were to have this life. While slipping a clean shirt over her head, Emma heard soft singing. She listened to her sister:

_I am amazed, at your love_

_I am amazed, at your mercy  
><em>

_That the God of forever_

_Would share it together_

_With me_

Emma joined in as she started singing the second verse.

**MEANWHILE**

Joe had been the one allocated to get the girls up if they slept through their alarm. He trotted down the hall happily, wondering if he should use the air horn again. He stopped outside their door, ready to burst in and destroy the peace, until he heard singing. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.

_I am amazed that you chose me_

_I am amazed that you chose me_

_All the love of the father_

_Taking me father_

_Than anything I've ever seen_

Joe jumped away from the door as if it had just caught fire. He knew that song. All his family did. He ran and dragged Nick out of his room to listen too; Nick went and grabbed Kevin and Kevin grabbed Kevin Sr. Pretty soon, the whole Jonas family was listening at the door of the two girl's bedroom. Both Kevin's were mouthing the words and Nick was actually singing quietly.

_I am amazed, at your love_

_I am amazed, at your mercy_

_That the God of forever_

_Would share it together_

_With me_

_I am amazed that you chose me_

_I am amazed that you chose me_

_All the love of the father_

_Taking me father_

_Than anything I've ever see__n_

_I am amazedI am amazed_

_I am amazed_

Kevin pushed open the door, and all the Jonas family, including Denise and Frankie, started to sing along with the girls. They got a shock at the fact the whole family was listening to them sing and singing along with them but managed to keep going.

_All the love of the father, taking me father_

_Than anything I've ever seen_

_I am amazed_

When they finished the song, everyone was smiling at the sisters and the sisters were beaming back at everyone. It was a magical moment. Kevin Sr had tears rolling down his cheeks and gave the girls huge bear hugs.'Thank You.' He whispered in their ears.

**I know, I know, WTF? I promised answers in this chapter and all you got was a stupid filler! And after a long wait too! Well NEXT CHAPTER there will be answers. This chapter I love, its so special to me. Basically it just brings the Jonases and the Basses closer together in some way that is other than you want to see the song they are singing, type in "I Am Amazed Kevin Jonas" into YouTube, it's the first link that comes up.**


	9. Life's A Beach Or Not

**3 Weeks Later.**

'Okay, kids. This is your day off so what do you want to do?'

Denise Jonas had asked that question half an hour ago, and for half an hour Joe and Carli had been fighting over the answer. 'This is Australia, one of the best places to get a tan! I wanna go down to the beach!' Carli argued. 'But the carnival is only in town this week! And we're not even staying that long!' Joe whined. Wow Carli thought Joe may be hot but he's really pathetic at arguing…'Joe…. Please?''No!' He was acting like a child. As fun as it was to watch, Emma was starting to get annoyed. She groaned 'Shut up, Smiley! Just let Joe go to the carnival. We're only the guests here.' Emma sometimes called her sister Smiley because most of the time she had a huge grin on her face (she even giggled in her sleep). She made a point of calling her Smiley when she wasn't smiling, in hope that she would start smiling again. At the same time, Nick sighed and said 'Joe, dude, let Carli go to the beach. She's the guest, she should pick.' Well, that didn't resolve was thinking. 'Why don't you vote or something?' he asked. He looked at Carli. For some reason she had a big evil grin on her face. For some reason she had started giggling evilly. For some reason her eyes had lit up…'I have a better idea.'

'….. Gotta find you!' Carli sang the last lyrics and the music pounded to an end on the karaoke machine. 'Yes!' She screamed, as the points tallied up, her own far exceeding the oppositions 'I won! Tanning time!'Joe looked disappointed. Emma leaned over and whispered in his ear. 'Don't worry. You can always splash her.' Joe brightened up a bit and followed his brothers out to get changed into their togs with an evil grin on his faced that matched the one Carli had earlier. 'What's up with him?' Carli asked. Emma shrugged. 'He must have had an idea.' That should have warned Carli.

'What do you guys want to drink? I'll put my sun block on and then go and get them.' Emma said as she laid out her towel on the sand. She sat down and started to apply sunscreen. Joe looked horrified when he saw the amount of sun block she was using. 'Freak!' He said jokingly. 'What? I don't want to get burned!' Emma countered. 'Freak!' Joe repeated, laughing. Emma jumped up and stepped close to Joe and began to sing something that you could have ripped right out of a cheesy musical.

_So call me a freak_

_If you want to_

_I don't really care_

_Because I'm one in a Million_

_Standing way out there_

_And even though you see me_

_in a different lightI am the one_

_That rocks the stage at night_

Now their noses were centimetres apart, and she lifted her hands and did spirit fingers in his face. Then pretended to swing a punch at his head, so he reeled backwards. 'Bam!' She whispered, and turned on her heel towards the drink stand, hiding a smile. There was a silence as she walked away until Carli cracked up laughing. 'You just got knocked out!' She yelled, using one of her favourite Frankie quotes. Kevin and Nick laughed and repeated 'You just got knocked out! You just got knocked out!'Kevin followed Emma to the drinks stand.'So what was that?'

'Hmmm?'

'That… thing.'

'Oh, real descriptive Kevy!'

'Shuddup. I mean, did you make that?'

'Yeah. So what? It's crappy.'

'I didn't know you wrote.'

'You learn something new every day….'Kevin laughed and took her hands in his. This was normal for them now. 'Will you show me sometime?''

Yeah, Ok.' Emma smiled at brought the drinks and came out with their hands full. Kevin's stomach grumbled. 'Ohhh i'm soooo hungry.' He moaned. He ripped open his bottle and took a swing. 'I'm gonna go get food OK?''Ok.'He gave her a quick peck on the lips, which was also normal by now.'Hmmm…' Emma hummed.'What?''You taste like Just Juice.'Kevin laughed. He pecked her one more time then later, Kevin departed to the local Starbucks to get some food and coffee, Carli had watched him leave. 'Doesn't he need a map?' She asked confused. Nick smiled. 'Nah, he has his Starbucks rader. No maps required.'15 minutes later, Joe and Emma were in the water, Carli had fallen asleep tanning, Nick was checking his blood sugar before he ate with his book resting beside him in the sand and Kevin hadn't returned from Starbucks.'I'm bored!' Joe whined. Emma raised her eyebrows. Only Joe could be on a beach in sunny New Zealand summer, in perfect crystal clear warm waters, and still complain.'Enjoy the sun! Feel the sand beneath your toes!'Joe sounded like his Camp Rock character, Shane. 'I've been burn on my nose, been "knocked out" by you, and been bitten by a crab already. I need the carnival! Or even an arcade system!'Emma tutted. 'You and your games…'

'Wanna play a game?'

Emma gave him a look. 'What?' He asked incredulously. 'It's not like there's much else to do…'He was right. 'Alright then.' Emma said, sculling water. 'What game?''Truth or Dare!'Uh Oh. Emma had had bad experiences with truth or dare. Especially dare. She had dared Carli once to go on a date with Todd Ashley, the guy they had chased as a mob. To this very day, she was still paying for that one dare.'Okay, you first.' She decided.'Truth!''Okay….. What's your favourite song?' It was a random question, but Emma had wanted to know the answer from the moment she had thought of it about 3 seconds ago.'D.A.N.C.E by Justice. And…..' Joe stopped, and turned pink. Obviously he had had some embarrassing experience.'What?' Emma asked curiously.'Nuh-uh.' Joe shook his head. 'My turn.''Truth.''Okay…. Do you love Kevin?'The question threw Emma completely. Love Kevin? Noooo….. At least she didn't think so. 'Love is a strong word, Joe.' He nodded, staring into space. 'Uhhh…. Joe?'

'What.'

'I have something to tell you….'She went on to confess about Kevin's "plan" and how they weren't actually dating. She left out the part about the bet and the fact that Kevin actually had a crush on her.'Bastard.' Joe muttered. Emma pushed him underwater. They continued the started straying towards past worst and best dates, first crushes and first kisses and Emma had to admit she hadn't kissed anybody yet – except Kevin, of course.'Truth.' She said, deciding to play it safe.'What's your dream kiss?''Actually… In the sea and with my favourite rock star.' She grinned, then it faded. She had told the truth and she was sure it would get her in trouble – again.'Uh, Em?''What?' Emma snapped out of her…. Daydream.'Ask me!'

'Oh right…. Truth or dare?'

'Dare!' Oh, he so knew what was coming. He was looking forward to it.'I dare you to….Uhh...' She didn't know what to say. But Joe didn't need words. Joe Jonas was going to kiss her! Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod…. In her head, she sounded like a broken record. Why did she get all worked up over Joe and not Kevin? That was swam forward and pulled her into a deep kiss with his gym-toned muscled arms. Emma could feel Joe smiling against her lips, which made her smile too. It was perfect, her dream kiss. In her defence, she tried hard to pull away, but escaping Joe Jonas's arms is near impossible. Finally they parted, but Joe kept closer than felt guilty, she had to tell Kevin about this. She was not one to keep a secret from an innocent. Especially when that innocent was... Her "boyfriend".After a while they had to go and get lunch. 'I dare you to do one last thing' Emma said quietly to Joe. 'Get one of Frankie's buckets and fill it with water, and then tip it over Carli to wake her up.' Joe laughed loudly and sprinted to get the bucket. A couple of minutes you could hear screams of 'Joseph Adam Jonas!' and 'Get back here!' as Carli chased Joe around the almost deserted beach. So much for any kind of low profile that they were trying to they got to the car, soaked and panting, there was an unexpected passenger.'Hey guys!' She smiled and flicked her shiny black hair back over her shoulder.

**OhoHoHoHOHOH!Who is this?Has Kevin got a secret girlfriend? ... I mean, ANOTHER secret girlfriend?We'll find out what Kevin did at Starbucks in the next chapter!... So, who wants me to post the next chapter? Love you all!**

**Kimmie =]**

**P.S. You know what to do...**

**P.S.S... Thanks!**


	10. The Starbucks Scene

'I'll just have a hot chocolate, please. No foam.' Kevin raised his voice to be heard over the clash of dishes in the busy Starbucks. 'And….. A blueberry muffin, a ham quiche, 2, no make that 3 chocolate chip cookies, uh, 2 chicken and salad sandwiches.' Joe would kill him if he came back with no food and Joe himself would probably pone most of it, so it was best to order extra. He adjusted his cap and pushed his sunglasses up his nose. It was important to keep a low profile, he couldn't afford getting chased by a crowd of fans while holding tons of hot food.

'Smoothie, please. Banana.' The angelic voice was quiet but everybody heard what it said. Kevin knew that voice. He turned to see Sonja standing there and smiled. He was disappointed that she did not smile back. Then he remembered that he was disguised. Briefly he wondered why she was there, in America, in Starbucks. Had she followed him? Was she a stalker? Over-obsessed fan? It seemed unlikely, but anything is possible. His order came out and he went to sit down; there wasn't much choice – every table had been filled. Well, almost every table. Kevin spotted one table that was not occupied. He went and sat down quickly, wanting to drink his hot chocolate before he left, since all the other food was cold. He had just eaten the second marshmallow when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the defined red tips swinging, almost hitting his face. 'Can I sit here?' Sonja asked, flustered. 'Everywhere else is full…' Kevin smiled and scooted down. 'Sure!' Sonja nodded her thanks and plopped down on the seat next to him. They sat and ate in silence for a couple of minutes but Kevin quickly got sick of it and was sure Sonja would be friendlier if she recognised him. He took off his cap and ruffled his dark hair slowly, running his fingers through the curls. He did not take off his glasses though, he could not afford a mob.

'Kevin…..?'

He was right. Sonja did recognise him, and in a instant she smiled. 'Wow! What are you doing here?' Kevin smiled back. 'What do you think? We're touring here until Sunday. The question is, why are you here?' he said, mocking suspicion, but giving himself away by laughing. Sonja laughed with him. 'I'm on my way to New Zealand to visit my folks. I figured having a few days here wouldn't kill me.' Kevin nodded and smiled as he thought they were talking like old friends. He had a flashing thought that statement was closer to the truth than he was willing to admit. He realised Sonja was talking. 'Crap! I have to leave in 2 minutes! My gigs gonna start soon!' Sonja started sculling her smoothie. 'What? What gig?' Kevin asked, confused. Sonja stopped just long enough to talk. 'My band is playing in a local place.''Your band?'

'Yeah, the Bitterflies.'

'Butterflies?''No, Bitterfies. As in, lemon tastes bitter.'

'Oh. Cool! Can I come watch?' Kevin asked enthusiastically.

Sonja looked down shyly. 'Well, only if you want to. I mean, we're not that good.'Kevin waved her modesty aside. 'Nah, I bet your awesome. What part are you?' There were different parts that all made up the band, each part was vital.'Lead.'

'Oh, then I know you're awesome!' Kevin laughed. 'Of course I'll come!''Okay then, lets go! We can use my car.''Actually, I was hoping to bring some friends…'

**OK, so you guys know that Sonja and Kevin have some kind of history. But what? Can you guess? Only 3 people in this world know, and none are likely to tell you before the next chapter. I am going to update so fast right now you will have no idea what's going i have bad dun dun ...EXAMS!ahhhh noooooooooo i hate exams ! But i have mine starting in a week, thats why i am posting as much as i can as fast as possible. Im probably gonna put one more chapter after this on today. That means 3x the comments are needed for a new chapter! That makes 9! 9 comments are needed for the next chapter. Psh, im so nice. I mean, i could go insane and ask for 30 comments before the next chapter but i know that is impossible lol so i wont ask. Ill just... Wish.**


	11. Love Is A Strong Word

**That night.**

Emma was lying on Kevin's bed while Kevin softly strummed his guitar. A peaceful moment within their hectic life. It was was fiddling with Kevin's phone, changing everything: Putting Emmie next to her name on his contacts (it was his nickname for her), changing his ringtone to 'Inseparable', her favourite Jonas song and changing the picture to her and Kevin when she was teaching how to take a picture. Going through his albums, she found a funny looking picture, it was all blurry and unfocused. Then she realised it was a video. This phone could take video? Hmm.. Who knew?She played the video and frowned as she watched it. It was ages ago... Her and Joseph? It wasn't, how...Oh My. She watched the video, and couldn't contain a giggle as Joe, who was carrying her, smashed into the wall. She thought for a moment how much she actually liked Joe before Kevin looked up from his guitar.

'What?' He asked. 'Did I do something wrong?'Emma shook her head and pointed at the phone. 'Joe.' She explained. 'He's so clumsy!' Kevin watched the video and laughed. 'Typical.' He commented. He set down his guitar and lay next to her. She lay her head on his chest and he put his arm around her shoulders.'Who was that girl?' Emma asked.'What girl.''You know, that girl.''There's alot of girls...'Emma jokingly hit him across his arm. 'What are you implying Mr Jonas?'

'Nothing at all Miss Bass.' Kevin kissed her on the forehead softly.'Good. I mean the one we met at the beach.'

'Who, Sonja?'

'NO! The OTHER girl we met at the beach.'

'Actually...' Kevin started, thinking of the fans they had encountered.'Shuddup. Yes I mean Sonja.'Kevin shrugged. 'Sonja is a old friend from our childhood years. I am amazed that i recognised her, she looks so different...' He got lost in his memories for a moment. _So beautiful..._ but he kept that to himself.'Why don't Joe and Nick remember her?''They were too young I suppose.''Oh. Ok.'Kevin gave her a smirk. 'Jealous, are we?'

'Me? Jealous? Psh. I think you're the jealous one, Mr Jonas, keeping me all to yourself.' She poked her tongue out and he lay in silence. Kevin started moving his fingers up and down her arms, like he was strumming his guitar. Emma closed her eyes.'Kevvy?'

'Hmmm?'

'I told Joe about us.'Kevin didn't seemed surprised.

'And?'

'He, ahh... called you a bastard. I pushed him underwater for you.'Kevin laughed. 'Thanks.' He continued strumming her arm. She watched his hands.'Kevin?'

'Yes, Emma?'

'I-' The sentence was going to go something along the lines of 'I need to tell you something else that happened today' but she was interrupted.'Kevin, honey, could you come down here please?' Mrs Jonas called.'Yes, Mom.''Emma get your butt down here!'Emma sighed. Her sister had such a way with words. They both travelled downstairs hand in hand to see everyone crowding around the mac.'What's up?'Nick pointed to the screen. it was OceanUp, a website that Emma and Carli used to check regularly before they had their stroke of luck. on the top entry was a bright blue heading: EMMA BASS AND KEVIN JONAS DATING ?It had a picture of Emma and Kevin kissing at the beach and under it an explanation._The Jonas clan and the Bass sisters (who are currently touring together) were sighted on Venice beach today, having a blast in and out of the water. But the eldest Jonas and Bass managed to sneak away for some "alone" time. They didn't get away from us, though!_

Emma just stood there. Waiting for somebody to comment.

_Carli_/**Emma**

_What's the matter? Tabloids got your tongue?_

**Shush, Carli. The tabloids have not got my tongue. They were bound to find out some time...**

_Oh yeah, bound to, the way you and Kevin have been so "secretive". Not!_

**Well, technically, Kevin and I aren't dating.**

Carli looked pointedly at the screen. _Oh really? Then someone out there is REAL good with photoshop.._

Emma sighed in frustration and did a facepalm. Her sister was SO annoying! She felt a hand on her back. It was Kevin's. 'It's OK, Em. We'll get through this. Together.'Together. Oh Fabulous!Emma looked down, trying to avoid Kevin or anyone else's eyes. She saw something that astounded her.'You hypocrite!'Ok. So, that hadn't meant to say that aloud... Bugger.'

Who's a hypocrite, Emma?' Mrs Jonas asked. Emma went with the first thing she thought of. 'Uhhh.. Carli told me my makeup was WAY too dark yesterday but today...''... I'm not wearing any makeup...' Carli again.'Oh. Never mind. Must have been a trick of the light.''It's night time.'

**Damn it Carli you are pissing me off so much right now!**

_I'm here from Nine till Five._

**For who, Nick?**

Emma smirked as she saw her sister's hand twitch. Nick looked up, wondering what was wrong. Carli shook her head at him.

_Noooo... For you, coz you know I just LOVE to help you out._

'... Awkward...' Joe stated in a sing song voice. Everyone laughed and spread out again. Well, almost everyone. Nick detached himself from Carli and told her that he was going to check his blood levels before dinner.

**You're still a hypocrite.**

_At least i'm not playing two guys hearts like a broken piano. Or kissing in public!_Even though it was only them, the sisters didn't bother with spoken guys hearts? Emma realised something. Oh God.

**Watch this..**

Emma sat down at the computer, looking around to make sure they were alone. Then she simply pressed refresh on the internet page and... Voila! The Kevin and Emma entry wasn't the latest entry anymore. It was...Carli's jaw dropped open. 'Emma!' She whispered furiously. 'You promised me you would choose one! When did this happen?' Emma scatched the back of her neck. 'Well... You were sleep, Nick was reading...''And Kevin?''Out at Starbucks.''Oh well that's just okay then because your PUBLIC boyfriend doesn't know that his girlfriend who he really likes is cheating on him with his own brother!''Keep your voice down!' Emma said furiously.'No! Emma! You think that you can do this and it will all be okay. Nothing else matters to you, not even the fact that you are going to break the boys' hearts.' Carli gave her a scornful glare. 'You are such a bitch.'

'Thanks for the compliment.' Emma replied automatically.'Em, this is serious!'

'Oh, and you think I don't know that? I am the one caught in the middle, you know!'

'No. You put yourself in the middle. Now you have to take yourself out. Which one are you gonna choose?'Emma contemplated. 'I have... No idea.' She admitted.'Well you better get an idea fast because there's only so much time till world war three breaks loose.' She nodded at the screen and then gestured towards the stairs. Footsteps were coming fast. Emma slammed the laptop shut and ran into the hallway, blocking the path of the footsteps.'Kevin!' She greeted him loudly so that Carli would hear. He looked at her weirdly but humoured her by saying 'Emma!''Hey can I talk to you?' Emma grabbed his hand.'Actually, I was just gonna check Facebook...'Emma tugged him away nevously. 'No, no. Please, Kevvy, this is real important.''Okay.'

_Please tell me you are going to tell him what I think you are going to tell him._

**I'll tell you that when you tell me you have a plan.**

_I have a plan._

Damn.

**Well then I guess that's it then.**

She trudged upstairs pulling Kevin along. They got to her bedroom, but before Emma could speak Kevin pulled her into a hug. She was shaking so much, she was so nervous. She breathed in his scent. Not surprisingly, he smelt of Starbucks. It calmed her down a bit. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in deeply. 'Emma, I need to tell you something first.' He mummbled and Emma pulled away a bit and looked into his eyes. Could it be? Maybe she wouldn't have to break it off...'I love you.'Uh Oh.'Please don't say anything now.' Kevin said quickly afterwards, and kissed her deeply. Emma felt his fingers through her hair and couldn't help but pull him couldn't say anything now, even if she wanted to.'Heya, what you doing?' Joe asked Carli, who was furiously typing on the computer.'Planting a shoe.' Said Carli obviously. 'What do you think i'm doing, Joe?'

'Typing.'

'Exactly.'

'What are you typing?' Joe peered at the screen. Carli quickly lowered it. 'Nothing.' She lied. Joe gave her a 'Do you think i'm stupid or what?' look and tried to lift the screen back up. Carli held it down still, but in a quick movement he stole it away and began to read the screen. He mouth dropped open ever wider as his brain comprehended what he was seeing.

_Hi guys!Thank you so much for all the support you have given us on tour. It has been a great experience and we are sure there is going to be many more! Touring with the Jonas Brothers is all we could have wished for... and more! There's just a couple of rumours that are going round that aren't true, and we would just like to clear those up. First up, Emma and Kevin are NOT dating. Hmmm... How do I explain? It is a prank (Kevin's idea) to Joe, to see how he would react. There's actually been alot of pranks on tour, but this is just one that made it public. But sorry guys, my sister and Kevin aren't dating. Neither are Nick and I, by the way. He's just a really nice guy and we have a lot of fun together. Have you guys ever tried the peg prank, you know, where you put a clothes peg on somebody's clothes and see how long it takes them to notice it? Well, I put one on Nick and it took the WHOLE day for him to notice it. It was so funny =BThanks again,Carli Bass._

'You're going to post this?' Joe asked.'Yes. Why wouldn't I?'

**Because Kevin just told me he loves me and I have no idea what to do.** Emma sent.'Oh.'

'What?' Asked Joe confused.'What?' Asked Carli back, realising he was still there. Joe looked totally confused. He shook his head. 'Honestly... You Bass girls have something wrong with you.' Carli hit him with an oversized pillow. 'Hey!' He whined. 'There's nothing wrong with me... its all Emma...' She corrected him.

**Hey!**

'What? It's true!'

**You tell him that and im gonna tell the whole world how you had a HUGE crush on Mr Nicholas Jonas when you were 11, making numerous videos about it...That you still do...**

Carli gasped. 'No! You wouldn't!'

'Ok, you have officially gone mad.' Joe stated, setting the laptop back down on the rolled her eyes. It was pointless trying to explain it. She posted the entry and lonered Joe for Nick, who was sitting in the kitchen. Mrs Jonas was just serving up lunch. Although they had agreed not to do anything too drastic, but he grabbed her hand underneath the table, sliding his fingers through hers. 'Kevin! Joe! Emma! Dinner!'The rest of the night was pretty boring, except for the fact that Emma slipped over on the wet kitchen floor and Carli fell over laughing.

**SO!**

**Hi.**

**I hoped you like this...COMMENT!**

**Kimmie =]**


	12. A NotSoTypicalDayInTheLifeOf Carli Bass

When Carli woke up, she took a long shower, but that was okay because the water was heated by the hot engine of the bus so the hot water never ran out. She sung 15 songs, ranging from Jodin Sparks "One Step At a time" to the Christmas carol "Silent Night" to even some of her own songs.'

_Silent night, Holy night_

_All is calm, All is bright_

_Round yon virgin_

_Mother and Child_

_Holy infant so_

_tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly-_

''Smiley I know you love showers but I do too and you know there's only one shower here!' Emma banged on the door. 'Alright, coming!' Carli called. She continued to run her fingers through her shampoo fluffed hair. Two minutes later Emma banged again. 'Carli!' She yelled. Carli huffed. 'Im hurrying, Em! Keep your undies on!' She quickly rinsed and hoped out, dressing in her underwear before wrapping herself with a towel and opening the door. With so many boys around and her being her good old accident-prone, embarrassing moments to the max self, it paid to at least have the bare minimum on. 'All yours.' She sidestepped to let her sister through. Emma nodded her thanks and quickly shut the door. Carli whistled "New Classic" from Another Cinderella Story as she ran upstairs to her room. She didn't have to worry much because all the boys were forced to go out food shopping by Mrs Jonas since they didn't eat half the stuff that was on their plates at dinner time.

Carli got to her room and started rocking out to "Bang A Drum" also from Another Cinderella Story. She loved that movie so much, she had yet to meet Selena Gomez but she was really looking forward to when the time came. She threw her towel on her bed and started to brush her damp ginger hair. She started to get really into the song and began dancing and singing into her hairbrush.

'_You caught my eye and i'm tryin' to holler at 'cha_

_You walk on by and i trip on the furniture_

_I'm on a ride that won't stop movin'_

_And i don't know exactly what i'm doin'_

_I see you shake, shake and i'm spinnin'_

_It's like i won the race that i'm winning_

_I'm all dizzy when your here with me_

_So lets bring the heat_

_There ain't nothing to it_

_Just got to do it_

_You got to own it own it_

_Welcome to the beat of your own drum_

_And you got it like that_

_Burn it up like that_

_Welcome to the beat of your own drum_

_If you got it like that_

_Yeah it's hot like that_

_Eh eh eh_

_Yeah it will make you say_

_ eh eh eh_

_So bang a drum, bang a drum_

_You got me floatin' ten feet off the ground_

_It's like woah, i'm not backin down_

_My hearts pumpin' and it's workin' over time_

_I got the crazy butterflies_

_Were doin' it right when were together_

_With you by my side it only gets better_

_You're on my team we got it figure out_

_It's you and me no doubt_

_There ain't nothing to it_

_Just got to do it_

_You got to own it own it_

_Welcome to the beat of your own drum_

_If it's hot like that_

_Burn it up like that_

_Welcome to the beat_

_yeah dip it down low_

_If you got it like that_

_Yeah it's hot like that_

_Eh eh eh_

_Yeah it will make you say _

_eh eh eh_

_So bang a drum, bang a drum, bang a drum_

_Lets turn it up, bang a drum_

_Yeah bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum_

_You caught my eye and i'm tryin' to holler at 'cha_

_You walk on by and I trip on the furniture_

_I'm on a ride that won't stop movin'_

_And i don't know exactly what i'm doin'_

_I see you shake, shake and i'm spinnin'_

_It's like i won the race that i'm winning_

_I'm all dizzy when your here with me_

_So lets bring the heat_

_There ain't nothing to it_

_Bang a drum_

_Just got to do it_

_Bang a drum_

_You got to own it own it_

_Welcome to the beat_

_dip, it down low_

_If you got it like that_

_Burn it up like that_

_Welcome to the beat of your own drum_

_If you got it like that_

_Yeah it's hot like that_

_Eh eh eh_

_Yeah it will make you say_

_ eh eh eh_

_So bang a drum, bang a drum_

_Yeah bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum_

_Bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum_

_Yeah bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum_'

Her hair was almost dry now from being thrown around so much. She smiled as her favorite song from said movie started. She started dancing along to "Just That Girl" with the moves she learnt from the movie. She had laughed at Emma when she had tried to learn because she kept doing it wrong, but Carli kept practicing till it was perfect.

'_Coz she's just that girl_

_The one that's dancing through my mind_

_J__ust that girl_

_The one that i've been trying to find-_

She spun around quickly as she heard the whooshing sound of an opening curtain, hairbrush falling out of her hand.'Hey Carli guess what we got- ahhh!'

'Nick-!' She hastily grabbed the towel that was now on the floor to cover herself but unfortunately she just happened to be standing on it, so she sent herself spinning into Nick and flooring them both. 'Oof.' They both groaned as Carli landed on top of him. Both their chests were rising and falling rapidly. Carli lifted herself so that her arms were taking most of her weight instead of Nick. All this happened in two seconds and Carli struggled not to laugh at the confused look on Nick's face. She should have laughed, because the moment turned very awkward very fast. Nick tried to scratch the back of his neck but only succeeded in hitting Carli's arm and making her lose balance and fall again.

'Off...' She groaned again. Nick watched her silently. _Why won't he say anything?_ Carli thought. 'Well this is awkward-' She started, but Nick cut in.'I know I shouldn't say this and it's highly inappropriate but I am so turned on right now.' Nick blurted didn't know how to react.

For a moment she just stared at his dog tag that was about 2 centimeters from her nose. Se decided to go for the big loud reaction. 'Nick!' She screamed right in his ear. The poor boy was blushing furiously. 'I'm sorry its just your hair looks so pretty when it's curly and your freckles are so cute...' He was still rambling as she pushed him out of her room.

Carli couldn't look at Nick all through breakfast. It was so embarrassing. His cheeks were so red, Mrs Jonas insisted that he keep drinking water until he said he felt sick. Carli sat there chewing and somewhat choking on her cereal, thinking of all the possible comebacks she could have said. One was "Knock next time!" but then she realized she didn't have a door...

**Emma**/_Carli_

**What's this about doors?** Emma walked into the kitchen/dining area. Carli really needed to learn to keep her thoughts more... Quiet.

_Nothing. Just that we really need doors on this bus..._

**We do! Its so annoying, Joseph keeps sneaking in to.. Uhh... The kitchen! Yeah, at night to get food and he's really loud. I'm surprised you don't hear him...**

Emma went almost as red as Carli smirked. _Nice save._

**Honestly, Smiley, I don't know what you're on about.**

But Emma could not suppress a small laugh. Mrs Jonas noticed and said 'It's good to see your so upbeat, Emma. We have a long day ahead of us. What's so funny, dear?' She asked Emma.'Oh, Carli told me about her very interesting morning.' Now she was not sure of this, but honestly, who could NOT see the way Nick was blushing? He was practically a tomato, for pete's sake! She got the desired effect as both Nick and Carli choked. Emma beamed at her glaring little sister.

This was going to be such a fun day.

Carli had to fight not to cover her ears. The screaming was so loud, it was unbelievable. She could catch snipets of news articles as she passed by. 'Thank you Jerry. Yes, indeed here we are on the set of the music video 'Tonight' co-starring the Jonas Brothers and of course Two of a Kind. They are said to start shooting today-'

They were asked to give interviews, but the most they could do was wave so they could get to hair and makeup on time. _Ugggh..._ hair and makeup was so boring for Carli. It was impossible for her to sit still for two hours. Well, at least she had her sister. If you could call that a plus.'So what did happen this morning?' Emma said, sitting down in her makeup chair. Carli sat beside her. 'Nothing, actually.' Carli lied. Emma gave her a look. 'Oh COME ON! Nick looked like he wanted to jump across the table and kiss you. It was so obvious! What happened?'

'Nothing!'

'Carli!'

'Emma!'

'Smiley!'

'Boo!'

'Duck!'

'Cow!'

'Stick!'

'Twig!'

'Perfectionist!'

'Old lady!'

'Baby!'

'Stubborn!'

'Drama queen!'

'Me a drama queen? Psh. Looked in the mirror lately?'

'I have actually.' Emma pointed to the mirror in front of her. 'Why won't you tell me?'

'Why?'

'Yes, why?'

'Why should I tell you?' Carli loved doing this. It was so funny to piss her sister off...' Just tell me why?'

'Why?'

'Why?'

'Why?'

'WHY!'

'Z!'

Carli and Carli both cracked up laughing, relieving the tension from the small argument. Fortunately for Carli, the make up people came in just then and Emma could no longer pry. Well, verbally anyway. Carli ignored her telepathical calls too. She found it so funny because she could see Emma almost blowing her casket. Honestly, Carli didn't know why she had to be so nosy. Just because they were sisters and they told each other everything...Oh yeah...

That's why.

'Cut! That was perfect! Everyone gets a twenty minute break and I want Emma and Joe back to work on that move please...' Kenny Ortega shouted. It was just a classic Disney thing. They had to have him directing, no question about it. Carli was pumped (she had had about 4 cans of Red Bull through the course of the day) and bounced to the food table. Litterally bounced. She had so much energy! It felt fantastic. She was crunching a carrot when she felt somebody next to her. 'You were great.' Nick said quietly. 'Oh yeah?' Carli asked cockily. Nick nodded furiously and realised that Carli wasn't looking at him so said 'Yes!'

'You weren't too bad yourself.'

'Thank you.' Carli could swear she heard Nick smiling. She turned and she saw... Red Bull. She licked her glossed lips. She needed that Red Bull. She reached out and snatched from Nick's grasp as he was reaching for an apple. 'Hey!' He protested as she took off. 'Heeheeeheeeheeeheeeeee!' Was all he heard in response. He chased after her. That was HIS Red Bull after all. Man, that girl was a fast runner...

Carli didn't know where to go. But... Aha! The storage containers! She could hide behind one! She did so quickly and a few seconds later she heard Nick. 'Carliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...' He dragged her name out. 'Where areeeeee youuuu?' He ran between the containers, forcing Carli to eventually go to the last one that was against the side of the set bounderies while hastily taking sips of the Red Bull. It was soooooo good... Uh oh. Nick was close now. Did she give in? She mulled over the possibility for a costly couple of seconds.

Nah.

She slipped inside of the container, carefully avoiding the wire that kept the door open. She hid behind a box and held her breath. She heard footsteps approach at a fast pace. Nick had looked everywhere else, the only other place was inside. So, he ran inside, tripping up on the wire that held the door open. With a gasp Carli heard the wire lash out as it came loose. A huge crash and a bang. A yell from Nick. Then were in complete blackness. Carli could not see anything. 'N-Nick?' She called. 'Carli?' He replied from somewhere in front of her. 'Nick, what did you do?' She asked.'I... Tripped. Over the wire.' Carli let out a loud sigh. 'Now I can how you are related to Joe.''

Hey!' Nick protested. 'I'm not that bad!'

'No, you are worse!' Carli let out a shaky laugh. Nick noticed this. 'Car, are you OK?'

'Yes.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Good. Coz i'm lying. I hate the dark.'

Nick laughed 'How can you hate the dark? What did it ever do to you?'

'It made me scared...' Carli heard footsteps come closer. If she didn't know it was Nick, she could have plucked the scene right out of some horror story. 'Keep talking.' Nick said.'I-i'm not really scared of the darkness itself, but what's in it freaks me out.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. I mean there could be a man standing 10 centimeters away from me with a bloody knife and I would not know.' That was when Nick grabbed her. She screamed so loud her lungs hurt. 'Ahhh!' Nick yelled. 'I think i'm going to be deaf forever thanks to you.'

'Then don't do that!'

'What will all my fans think?'

'Joy to the world...' Carli started to sing. She squealed as Nick poked her. 'I was joking!'

'I know.' Nick pulled her into a tight, safe hug and did not let her go. 'I'm sorry.' She mumbled into his shoulder. 'I just really don't like the dark.'

'I can tell.' Slowly he guided her over to the wall of the container and sat her down. Then he tried the door. Of course, it was locked. Just their luck. 'It's locked!' Nick called. 'I know...' Carli sighed. It was just so obvious that it would be locked that it came as absolutely no shock whatsoever. Nick made his way back to her and sat down, linking arms with her so that she knew he was there. 'Got your phone?' He asked. 'Nope. On the bus.'

'Me too.' He heard her sipping something. Hey wait!'My Red Bull!' Nick said, pouting.'You want some?' Carli said, bumping the can clumsily against his chin. 'All you had to do was ask.'He drank slowly, putting the can to rest on the other side of him so Carli could not steal it again. 'What are we gonna do?' He asked. He felt Carli shrug. 'Dunno... Wait?' It was more of a question than an answer. 'OK.' He replied. What choice did he have? They stayed silent for a few minutes.'So...'

'Sup.'

'...'

'...'

'This is awkward.'

'Yeah, Deja vu much?''...'

'Wanna play a game?'

'Okay, what?'

'20 Questions?'

'Oh, you're so original Nicholas.'

'Better than you...'

'...Carli?'

'No... is your name short for anything?'

'Yes. It's short for Bob.'Nick laughed. 'Oh? and how can Carli be short for Bob?'

'Well how CAN'T it be?'

'Well first off Carli is longer than Bob and second Bob is a guys' name!'

'Maybe i'm just a Sweet Transvestite...' Carli sang.'Really?'

'No, Nick, ew!''

Just checking.'

It went on like this for two hours. After his eyes had adjusted to the dark, Nick scouted around and managed to make a gutair out of an old-looking lunchbox, a broom and some rubber bands. He sat down again and started to sing, plucking at the rubber bands.

_Called her for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_Felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_I__'m just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_[I can't get you out of my mind]_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_(You don't even, don't even try)_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_I__'m just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be_

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless, breathless_

_Baby can't you see?_

He stopped singing and looked at Carli. 'That was beautiful.' She whispered. 'Better than the original.' He smiled, leaning in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Carli was woken up by sunshine hitting her eyelids. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal Joe and Emma looking down at her. 'Aw, aint that cute...' Joe whispered. Emma smacked his arm. 'Shut up, you idiot. You'll wake them.' Joe pouted. 'I am not an idiot...'Carli felt Nick's arms around her and his jacket heavy on top of her. She remembered what happened: They had nothing else to do so they got bored and then tired and... She couldn't remember. Apparently they fell asleep...

'Emma?' She cooed.

'See! Now she's awake! They looked so peaceful, too!'

'Mehhhh...' Carli groaned. She was too sleepy to deal with arguments.'I think that's Carli speak for "Stop arguing and go away and let me sleep.' Joe said. Carli nodded and she heard laughing.'Sorry, Smiley. We have been looking EVERYWHERE for you two. We need to get back to filming.' Carli sighed, rolled over and poked Nick. 'Nicholas.' She whispered. 'Wake up.' Nick mumbled. 'Just a few more minutes.' Carli was not going to bent down so that his mouth was by his brothers ear. 'NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BE DOING MY CHORES FOR A WEEK!' He shouted. Nick sprang up like a jack-in-the-box. 'I'm awake!' He exclaimed.'Good.' Joe said. 'Now get your butt back to the filming area now.'

'Yes BOSS.' Nick stood up and helped Carli up. They walked behind Emma and Joe as they led the way back. They didn't say anything, but didn't need to.

They were holding hands behind their back.

**So... Hi guys, sorry there was such a delay on this chapter. Something's up with , so if there's any words missing blame them. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Kimmie =]**


	13. You Are Lying By Not Saying Anything

'Cut! That was perfect! Everyone gets a twenty minute break and I want Emma and Joe back to work on that move please...' Kenny Ortega shouted.

Emma could only feel like screaming when people advanced on her from all angles, like they were hunters and she was the prey. They all descended on her, and instantly her hair was being tugged, her chin was being lifted and her clothes were being played with. Emma would never get used to this part. As trained, in exactly 30 seconds they released her, looking as perfect as she could. Joe was standing in front of her, smirking.

'What!' She protested.

'You looked like you wanted to bat them away with a fly swatter.'

Emma blushed 'Was it that obvious?' She asked worriedly, ashamed that the make-up and hair people might have seen it. But Joe smiled. 'Only to me.' He said. Emma snorted. Yeah right.

Emma didn't have time to think of a witty reply, though, because Kenny had managed to fight his way to them. 'Everybody clear the dance floor!' He shouted into his megaphone. In seconds, it was almost peaceful. Almost. 'Thank you.' Kenny said and turned to them. 'Now, you two...' Joe and Emma winced as he held up the megaphone again and the sound blasted through their ears. Gently, Joe placed his hand on and lowered it in a manner not to offend but enough for Kenny to get the point. 'Oh.' Kenny muttered. 'Sorry.' and he dropped the megaphone to his side. 'Now, you two.' He started again. 'Wait.' He stopped himself. 'I think an example would be better than an explanation.' He picked up a hoop. Where the hell did the hoop come from? It was glittery, one of those hoops found in Rhythmic Gymnastics. Uhhh... What the...?

'We're gonna do gymnastics?' Joe said incredulously. Emma tried not to laugh as she imagined Joe _trying_ to be graceful. It was very hard because it was very hilarious.

'No.' Kenny said patiently. 'I am going to demonstrate the first of a sequence of moves.' and with that, he put his arms out in a "T" shape and said 'Now Emma, you are the hoop. Joe, you're me.' He flicked the hoop with his wrist so that it rolled across his arm, shoulder (behind his head) and his other arm. He caught it with his other hand and bowed. 'Ta-da!' He said over dramatically.

'Ok, Now you two try. Joe lean forward in a bow. That's it. Now, Emma, come here and take Joe's hand. I want you to start spinning before you reach Joe, because it's your backs that have to connect. Yes, you can take a run up if you want. Ready Joe? Lean over a bit more, yes. Oh and bend your knees and really plant your feet because you don't wanna clasp when you take all of Emma weight.'

Emma paused from running up. She acted offended. 'Are you calling me fat?' She asked Kenny. He immediately backtracked as Joe started laughing. 'No! of course not! In fact, you're one of the skinniest girls on this set.' Wow, that sounded just as bad. 'So you're calling me anorexic?' Emma said incredulously, raising a eyebrow. Kenny flushed 'No! I mean - ' Joe was laughing from his position so hard that he almost lost balance. 'Kenny.' He stopped the director. 'Dude, stop now. You won't win. I know from personal experience.' That was true. Emma laughed whole heartedly as she remembered. Good times.

'Let's just try this then.' Kenny said, and stood back 3 paces, giving them wide berth, as if expecting them to create disaster. 'Thanks.' Emma mumbled. She started running, then she could feel Joe grasp her left wrist tightly and suddenly her vision was spinning. And then there was the floor.

'Oof.'

Joe was laughing hard along with Kenny. 'Looks like I was better off on that one.' Joe chuckled. Emma glared, but felt intimidated because suddenly he was so tall. 'Actually, Joe, you were supposed to hold on to her. She's not actually supposed to touch the ground until she's been through your legs.'

He chuckled at the response both teenagers gave him. Eyes wide, mouths wider.

'Excuse me?'

Kenny grabbed his megaphone. 'Please tell me someone got that shot.' He said. 'Got it!' Someone called. Kenny set down the megaphone. 'Stage two of 3 stages. Joe, you have to hold on and use Emma's momentum to swing her down through your legs, so in the end you are standing back to back.

'Oh. Do I HAVE to?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because he is the director and he told you so!' Emma hit Joe on the upside of the head.

'Ow!'

'Oh, you baby!'

'Yes, I know I am your baby.' Joe smirked. Emma attempted to kick him, but he stopped her. She ran at him, he grabbed her hand and she had no choice but to go over. He attempted to stand her up, but it didn't go exactly as planned. She held on tightly as she went through his legs. When she was standing, she was so tired for a second that she fell backward. Joe was still leaning over.

'Woah-!'

Joe held her arms tightly as she rolled backwards over him, ending up facing each other. They were very close and breathing heavily. That glint was in Joe's eyes again, but Emma wasn't going to satisfy him. She finally punched both shoulders and moved away quickly. Only then was she aware of three things: Kevin was giving Joe a death glare, Carli was not present and there was an enormous amount of cheering. 'Bravo!'

Emma and Joe looked at each other. 'Huh?'

'You did it! Perfectly, I might add. Emma that backwards roll at the end was fabulous! The creativity is flowing here, I can feel it! You two should practice it just a couple more times and then we will film. Oh, Kevin! I need to talk to you about that background music...'

Kevin came over, he tried to look content for the crowd, but Emma saw that he was struggling big time. She wanted to reach out, take his hand and reassure him, but Joe pulled her away. 'Food.' He moaned, making Emma laugh. 'Food.' She agreed.

'Hmmm...' She mumbled minutes later. 'Where's Carli?' She asked. Joe shrugged. 'Dunno. Where's Nick?' He shot back. Emma shrugged. She tried calling her and Nick, they didn't anwser. 'The one time you _don't_ have your phone connected to your hand...' She muttered, cursing her sister. She tried telepathy.

**Emma**/_Carli_

**Carli? Smiley?**

…... Silence.

**Carli?**

More silence. What the...? This had never happened before...

Then Emma heard it. Music. Nick's voice. Love Bug, with weird sounding strings for a tune. Okaaaay...

At least Emma could relax a little.

'They're together.' She informed Joe.

'NAH!' Joe said sarcastically.

'No, I mean, I think they are lost, together...'

'Oh. Right. Let's go find them then, before Kevin finds out and his head blows up. I don't want any on me.'

Emma laughed. 'Where do we start?' She asked her fearless leader. He looked around. 'Uhhhh... Bus?' He said more as a question. They got to the gate and got blinded by cameras. Joe grabbed Emma's hand and started running. Half way, she realised. She pulled away and Joe turned to her with a expression saying something like: _What the hell are you on?_

She gestured towards the flashing. 'Don't hold my hand. They'll think we're together. Don't run, they'll think we're hiding something.' She stated in matter-of-fact. Joe raised one eyebrow.

'Shut up, Joseph Adam Jonas. Don't say a word.' She walked away towards the bus, fists by her sides. More camera flashes. Why can't they just go AWAY? Did they not have lives? Thought Emma angrily. Joe grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards, spinning her around. Oh gosh. 'Joe. I'm serious. Let GO!' She pushed off his chest. Camera's flashing furiously. 'GET A LIFE!' Emma yelled to both the paparazzi and Joe, then boarded the bus. Emma sighed as she heard Joe follow. She went throughout the bus, looking in every "room". No one there at all. She closed her eyes as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

'Hello Joseph.'

'Hey beautiful.' He mumbled into her shoulder. 'What was that?' He asked.

'I-I guess I just don't want them getting the wrong idea...'

'Bit too late for that.' Joe laughed quietly.

'Because of you.' Emma stated accusingly.

Joe couldn't argue with that. 'You smell nice.' He said, changing subject. Softly he placed his lips on her neck.

'Joe... Don't...'

'Are you embarrassed?' Joe asked.

'No.'

'Then what?'

'Kevin...'

Joe rolled his eyes. 'Honestly, Em, you have to tell him, soon.'

'I know.'

'…...'

'I don't wanna hurt him.' Emma said, answering Joe's silent question.

'Sometimes you don't always get what you want.' He kissed her neck again. 'Then again...'

She wriggled out of his grip. 'Joseph, focus. We need to find Carli and Nick, remember?' Joe scrunched up his nose, remembering his little brother. 'Oh, yeah.' Emma rolled her eyes and led the way out. Joe whispered in her ear. 'Tell him soon, or I will. This can't go on forever.'

Emma didn't answer.

**I know, I know, IM SORRY! (Hides)**

**Do you like it? Do you not? Well...?**

**I'm sorry there's not much Kevin. Lots next time though!**

**This chapter happens at the same time as the last one, if you hadn't noticed.**

**3 comments and I update.**

**Love all you guys, you guys are seriously AWESOME!**

**Kimmie **


	14. Confrontations

_'Uhhhh... Kevin?'_

_'Yeah, Emmy?'_

_'I have a confession...'_

That was 2 hours ago. Kevin and Emma were sitting across the table from each other, seething. The air in the room was thick with anger. Only shallow breathing could be heard. Who knew that people who once loved each other would be now thinking of ripping one another apart?

_'Kevin, I love Joe...'_

_His eyes went wide._

_'J-Joe?'_

_'Yes.'_

There was a long silence as each of them plunged into their own thoughts. Finally Kevin broke the silence.

How could you do this to me?' He asked, unable to believe this was happening. He thought she loved him. Apparently not. Emma looked into his eyes. She could see it there, clear as the tears running down her face.

'You've mistaken me for somebody who doesn't care.' She stated softly.

_It'll be better for everyone this way.' Nick assured Emma._

_'You'll still have me...' Joe whispered, grinning from ear to ear. Emma snorted. 'Oh yeah, Joe, coz that's such a great pep talk for breaking your brother's heart. I'd rather hear-'_

_'If you don't tell him I will personally kick your ass.' Carli growled, as she pushed Emma through the door. 'That works.' Emma muttered when she had regained balance. Kevin was sitting on the kitchen booth/seats with his gutair on his lap. He looked up and smiled._

_You will be running to New Zealand and back... Carli reminded her. Emma had to give her sister credit, she really did know how to get the job done. Kevin's sweet voice filled her ears._

_'Hey, Emma.'_

'Mistaken? You're saying you care, but you _still_ cheated on me behind my back?' Kevin asked angrily. Wow. When he put it that way, it sounded bad, even to Emma. Guilt trip much? She crinkled her nose and made a face. Why was it so hard to confess the truth, to say one simple word? She forced it out of her mouth.

'Yes.'

Kevin raised one eyebrow and snorted in disbelief, turning away from her.

'Kev, it's not that I don't care. Because I do, more than anything. But it's just that, when i'm with you, I feel nothing. I know i'm supposed to feel something though, because when i'm with Joe...' She trailed off. Kevin's poison expression told her to stop there.

_Her head was spinning. What should she say? What could she say? Oh hi, I cheated on you with your brother and i'm in here telling you only because my darling sister threaten to slap me into next week. I hope we can still be friends. Bye...? Emma shook her head. Unlikely._

_Kevin looked confused. He gently placed his gutair next to him and studied her face. 'Emmy, you look nervous.'_

_No shit, Sherlock._

_'Is something wrong?'_

_Yes, No, Maybe, I don't know. Depends how you look at it. In that case... YES!_

_'Uhhhh...'_

_Oh, smooth, Em. REAL smooth..._

_What a great start._

' I am officially NOT talking to you, Paul Kevin Jonas the Second.'

Kevin's eyes widened in disbelief. 'Me? Why!'

Emma stayed silent.

'You're the one that's guilty here...' Kevin muttered. Just then the kitchen door opened and Joe, Nick and Carli entered. The tension was thick. Nick broke the silence 'You have to forgive her Kevin, we have a tour to complete.'

Kevin narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. ' You knew?'

Nick shut up, looking down and playing with the hem of his checkered t-shirt.

Kevin turned to Carli. 'I suppose you know too?'

Carli rolled her eyes. 'Sisters. Telepathy. Duh.'

Kevin didn't even look at Joe.

'Well, it's not as if we had a real relationship or anything.' Emma reasoned. Ouch. That's gotta hurt. 'W-what?' Kevin stuttered. Emma looked him right in the eyes. 'I mean, we only did this to let Joe jelous.'

'I told you I loved you!' Kevin protested.

'About that...'

'Yes?'

'I never said I loved you back.'

Kevin's eyes had so much hurt in them, Emma was seriously afraid he was going to cry or something. Emma stared into his eyes, analyzing them. There! Something flickered in his eyes. An emotion, but which emotion Emma could not tell. She didn't let it go, she just didn't say anything.

Joe slided up behind her and reached for Emma's hand that was behind her back. He grasped it tightly, not letting her pull away. Her hand tingled. Emma suddenly didn't feel so bad anymore. She felt like laughing, crying, screaming, skipping, singing and hugging someone all at the same time. It was very confusing. That was what Joe did to her at this moment. Suddenly someone strummed a gutair. It was not a song, it was just... Music. The whole room relaxed under Nick's spell. Well, as relaxed as they could be.

'I'm sorry Kevin.' Emma said in a small voice. Kevin hesitated.

'I forgive you.'

Wow. Music is so powerful.

'Really?'

'Yes. Nick's right. We can't go through the rest of this tour hating each other.'

'True.'

Emma let go of Joe's hand and at the same time Kevin stood up. Both stepped forward and embraced each other in a long hug. 'Friends?' Emma asked. She felt kevin nod. 'Friends.' He started laughing and Emma looked up at him curiously. 'What?' She asked suspiciously.

'I just realised, i'm still winning the bet.'

Joe looked confused. 'What bet?'

Damn.

'KEVIN!' A new voice. Oh, please don't let it be a fan...

They released each other and all 5 occupants of the room turned towards the door. Sonja Lee was standing there, mouth wide open.

'What are you doing?'

Kevin took a swift step away from Emma. 'Nothing.'

Emma was curious. 'Why?'

'Well, I think I might have the wrong idea when I walked in on you hugging my boyfriend...' Sonja laughed.

Silence.

CRASH!

'Ow! Owwwww...'

CRASH!

'Oh look, Emma won the bet!' Carli said as Nick's sock vault crashed against the wall and fell open. Joe looked frustrated. 'What bet?' He asked, but no one was paying him any attention for once.

'Em-'

SPLAT!

'-Ma, Sto-'

SHATTER!

'Ohhhhhh, Emma you are gonna have to pay for that you know...'

CRACK!

'STOP! Calm down! No, no, Listen to me!' Kevin caught both her wrists, clutching them so she couldn't throw the bowl in her hands. 'NO!' She screamed in his face and kneed him in the only place she could think of that would do damage. She slammed the bowl on his head (it was full of whipped cream) and poured the hot chocolate sauce that they had just made over his head. 'Enjoy dessert.' She managed to choke out before her feet started carrying her away. Even her sister couldn't catch her then when she ran and that was saying something. She burst out of the bus, blinded by her own tears and the sunlight and... camera flashes?

'Ahhhhhhhhhh!' She screamed, running faster still, trying to get away from the paparazi that had been camping outside the bus. They were armed and ready with cameras because they had heard the fight. 'Emma, darling, are you OK?' one strange man smoking a cigar asked. Ew. 'Get out of the way!' Emma couldn't stop and had to swerve to avoid the man, clipping his camera and sending it spinning to the ground.

'Hey, lady! That was new!'

Emma didn't have the breath to say sorry. She just kept running. She ran and ran and ran. At the beginning she heard her name being called but then the voices faded out and all she could hear is her own ragged breathing and accelerated heartbeat. She turned to see if anyone was following-

'Woah!' She croaked in surprise as she tripped over a tree trunk root. She crashed to the ground. 'OW!' at least 2 things in her body had been injured. One was definitely her ankle. It was caught in the roots and poking out a weird angle. She tried to free it, but no matter what she tried, it didn't come loose. Damn it. She dropped her head to the ground. Ew. Dirt tastes weird. She closed her eyes to try and create a dam for her tears but it didn't work. Eventually Emma's head was resting on just wet dirt. Fabulous. She pounded the ground with her fists. 'No!' She screamed. 'No...' She said to herself and sobbed. How could he? That bastard! He told Emma he loved _her_! Was he lying? He had never lied to her before, except when he admitted it straight after. Why did she trust him? His words had seemed so honest, so true, what he believed. Either he meant it, or his is a far better actor than anyone has ever given him credit for.

She lay there for god knows how long, just thinking. All that running had made her tired. She felt relaxing, despite her disagreeing emotions. Tears rolled down her cheek as she stayed silent. By no means was she peaceful though. She didn't know how long she had been there. A long time, she guessed. The sun was going down. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'Emma...'

Emma groaned and rolled over.

'Emma!'

Someone was running their hands through her hair. Emma opened her eyes and realised it was darker than before. Night time. Then she saw the big brown eyes looking back at her anxiously, belonging to the person crouching beside her. 'Joe?'

'No, Nick.' Nick's voice said.

'Oh... Why not Joe? Where's Carli?'

'Oh, I feel so loved. They're probably out searching for you. Are you OK?'

'Er... Emotionally or physically?'

'Both.'

'I don't really know. I honestly don't.' Emma said, more to herself than to her savior.

She looked around. 'Where are we?' She asked. 'A forest.' Nick said obviously. 'I don't know what it's called.'

'How did you find me?'

'I followed you, but you were running too fast so I lost track of you for a while. I found you here and God, I thought you had died. You were so still.' He paused. 'I didn't know you could run that fast.' He stated, almost smiling.

'Neither did I.'

There was silence as Nick's eyes ranked over her body, checking for damage. He got all the way to her feet with no comment and then he gasped audibly. 'Holy...' He winced. 'How did you do that? You're foot's almost pointing backwards!'

Emma snorted. 'Thanks for the reminder.'

Nick looked slightly sick 'Don't you feel it?'

'I think I lost the feeling in my foot some hours ago, Nick. By the way, how long have I been here? What time is it?'

Nick shifted his position. He glanced at his clock and looked guilty. 'Uhh...'

'Nick.' Said Emma seriously. 'Just tell me.'

'It's almost midnight...'

Midnight! Oh, perfect...

'We need to go home. I bet there are search parties out looking for you and everything-'

'No!'

'Emma, we have to-'

'I said no!'

Nick sighed. 'Look at it this way. You cheated on him, he cheated on you. Same crime. They cancel out each other. There should be no more friction over it. No more tears. Neither of you are innocent.'

'But he... Sonja!' Emma blurted out.

'And you... Joe.' Nick reminded her. She glared at him then groaned. 'Help me up.' She muttered. She saw him look uncertainly at her foot. 'Nick. Don't worry. I can't feel it.' She sat up slowly, grabbing onto his shoulder. He lifted her up to standing, foot still stuck. Emma felt like throwing up when she saw it, even though she had seen it before. Nick lifted her arm and told her to clutch the branch that was in reach. After another 10 minutes of tugging and uncertainty, her foot came loose. Emma lost balance and Nick had to grab her to stop her falling over. She started sobbing again and he held her tighter. 'Hey, you, I thought I said no more tears Miss Bass.' He said into her hair. Emma looked up and glared at him. He sighed. 'Okay, no more tears once we leave here, OK?' Emma nodded and bawled her eyes out for a while. Nick stroked her hair and said calming words in her ear, promised her that she would be happy tomorrow because he was going to give her a present. Emma laughed at that. Bribery usually comes to get people to give you what you want. Nick was bribing her to stop doing something she didn't want to do. Trust Nick to go against the grain. Finally she ran out of tears.

'You alright?' Nick asked softly. Emma shook her head and he laughed.

'Are you more or less the same then before, not worse?'

'Yes.'

'That's enough for me.' Nick said and fastened her arm back over his shoulder. 'Do you wanna limp or shall I carry you?' He asked. Emma wanted to keep what was left of her dignity and said 'I'll walk.' She took two steps and would've ended up face planting on the dirt (again) if Nick hadn't caught her. His chest moved as he laughed.

'I think i'd better carry you.


End file.
